


Becoming Undone

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence, younger seme/older uke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School teacher, Takaba Akihito, had a good life until the new transfer student came along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I, Takaba Akihito, didn’t know how my life managed to reach to this point. Here I was, sitting around my apartment’s kitchen table and staring with a mixture of confusion and anger at the seventeen year old teen sitting across from me, smoking and acting as if he was too bored to care what I had to say.

 

Slender fingers removed the cigarette from that wily mouth and Asami Ryuichi blew a plume of smoke in the air while watching me with those piercing golden eyes before repeating himself.

 

“I said, I’m  _staying_ here with you for a while.”

 

“No, you’re not! And stop smoking in my apartment!” Takaba grounded out. The next plume of smoke was blown directly into his face and he stood, stalked up to the brat and grabbed the cigarette before dumping it in his tea cup. He brought his angry face close to the boy’s and repeated. “You’re not staying with me, I don’t want you here.”

 

Asami’s face never changed from its indifferent disposition and he looked him in the eyes before leaning forward, bringing their faces, mainly their lips too close for comfort and Takaba could feel something churning in his stomach at the proximity. He pulled back quickly while those golden eyes followed his movements.

 

“I’m staying here whether you like it or not,  _Sensei_ ,” Asami scoffed before leaning back in his chair and smiling evilly. “I gave the police your information as my guardian, and with nowhere else to go you have to put up with me.”

 

Takaba rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Explain to me again how you got my information to give to the police?”

 

Asami just sat there staring at me and his right hand travelled across the table until he took a strawberry out of my fruit bowl. I watched as he brought it to his lips and bit into the juicy fruit, eating slowly and arousing memories and feelings of what he did to me in the school’s bathroom with those same lips. He’s only seventeen, damnit, and I’m twenty seven; this isn’t right.

 

“Trade secret,  _Sensei_.”

 

He smirked and I growled in frustration before grabbing the cordless phone hanging on the wall. “No! I’m calling the cops and explaining to them that you’re a student of mine but I don’t know you and I’m not your guardian.”

 

He sat there looking unfazed as I dialled the police. Inside I was panicking, this kid brought out the worst in me. There was an answer on the other line and I asked for Officer Yamaka, he’s a good friend of mine.

 

“Hi, Yamaka-san. Yes, I’m fine but I have a problem at home I need help with...” I had my back to Asami and when I looked at him, expecting him to show even a little fear at what I was doing, I realized he was lazily biting into another strawberry and ignoring me. That got me more pissed. I gripped the phone tight and blurted. “That’s fine, but look, I have a student here with me and he gave out information that I’m his guardian and...what?”

 

_“The papers transferring responsibility to you was processed yesterday.”_

 

I felt light headed and confused. “Yesterday, but how? He’s just a kid from my class and...no, I never signed them. What, he has to stay for a month?! But, but! Wait...why must I...Yamaka-san!? Yamaka-san!? SHIT!” He hung up and I slammed the phone down on the cradle, almost destroying it.

 

I ran both hands through my hair and cursed. “Fuck!”

 

“Be careful what you say around a kid like me, Sensei, I just might follow that one through...” he stated with a smirk, licking his lips where strawberry juice managed to get away. He had this look in his eyes like he was a hungry, horny demon and I’m his prey. I groaned in frustration and walked away, heading to my room, locking the door with the lock and throwing my self on my bed, using the time to think. How did things end up like this?

 

*******VF*******

 

Two weeks earlier...

 

“Takaba-Sensei...!” I was walking along the corridors of the high school I worked at as a twelfth grade Social studies teacher. I love my job, great kids, good pay and awesome benefits. The kid shouting at me was Sarah Kellyman, a half Japanese half British female from one of my classes.

 

“Hey Sarah,” I greeted as I stopped and adjusted the two huge text books I had in both hands and the strapped bag across my shoulder.

 

“Sorry, sensei, I wanted to drop this off.” She handed me a file jacket; her late assignment.

 

“Thanks,” I nodded at her.

 

She started looking nervous; playing with her fingers and avoiding my gaze. “I’m sorry, and thank you for the second chance, Sensei.”

 

I smiled at her. “Don’t worry, you’re a good student after all and everybody makes mistakes.”

 

She smiled brightly before running back to where ever she came from. I made my way to the teacher’s lounge and sat around my desk, looking at all the assignments I had to grade. Good thing my next class didn’t start for another hour.

 

“Takaba-san!” It was the headmaster’s voice; a short, old man with a balding middle by the name of Tanuka-Sensei. He rounded the corner and I stood and bowed.

 

“Tanuka-Sensei, welcome.” I stood there as he walked up to me.

 

“Takaba-san, we’ll be having a new transfer student tomorrow, he’ll be majoring in your studies.”

 

He passed me a file. “Oh? So late in the semester?”

 

“He’s one of those rich kids with connections; I wasn’t a part of the decision making. Anyways, he’ll arrive tomorrow and you’ll get to meet him.”

 

I opened and read the name on the file, Asami Ryuichi, seventeen years old, transferring from Mile High Gakuen. The file didn’t say why he was being transferred, so I asked in a low voice. “He’s not a delinquent, is he?”

 

To be honest, I’ve barely ever had any experience with delinquents, most never made it to twelfth grade. I looked at his picture; golden eyes, handsome features and a no nonsense disposition. His hair was swept sideways right across his forehead. Hopefully things wouldn’t turn out too bad with this new student, I looked forward to welcoming him.

 

*******VF*******

 

I reached the school earlier than normal the next day and made my way towards the headmaster’s office. When I got there I saw the back of the new student’s head while he got the pre-introduction lecture about the interest and the morals of the school and what’s to be expected of him. Tanuka-Sensei ushered me in when he spotted me and I walked forward to take a seat in the empty chair beside the new student.

 

“And this will be your teacher for the rest of your stay. Takaba Akihito, meet Ryuichi Asami,” the headmaster seemed to drone out. He stood and we bowed to each other in greeting and I realized the picture didn’t do him any justice. He was so handsome I’m sure girls would be flocking him like bees to honey as soon as he stepped through the classroom door. We finished up our formalities and I just got this weird sort of feeling whenever he looked at me. I walked with him to our block a few minutes before class was start and asked him to wait outside. When I entered and did roll call I informed the class they would have a new classmate. I asked him to enter and there was cat calls and whistles from all the girls in the room. It was almost an uproar.

 

“Ok, settle down everybody!” I shouted. He stood beside me and I continued. “This is your new classmate, I’ll let him introduce himself.”

 

I passed him a stick of chalk and he wrote the kanji for his name on the black-board.

 

“Asami Ryuichi. I’m gay, no girls allowed.”

 

There was collective gasps and groans of disappointment from all the girls and snickers and laughs from the boys and I was taken aback by his crude honesty. It took me a few seconds to compose myself before I managed to say, “Great, glad to know that, now take a seat, row 4 at the back.”

 

I watched him as he made his way down the row and sat. I shook my head and chuckled, wondering what I was in for with this kid before announcing which book they should all take out and which chapter they were to read.

 

*******VF*******

First period ended forty minutes later and I made my way back to my desk in the teacher’s lounge. To be honest I’ve never felt so uncomfortable in one of my classes before. It was the way that kid kept staring at me. It made me feel queasy but I told myself to get my shit together, this was a student and there’s no way he would do anything too outrageous, would he?

 

I’d just walked through the door to the teacher’s lounge when someone grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, kissing me senseless. I was scared breathless until I realized it was Kenji, the tenth grade math teacher; the guy I was currently seeing. We kissed passionately for a moment before he pulled back and smiled.

 

“Sorry to scare you...” He pulled on a lock of my blond hair.

 

I smiled. “Don’t do that again.” I exhaled slowly.

 

“Yeah, I won’t. How about I make it up to you with dinner later?”

 

“Um...” I thought about it. Dinner led to other things and I had a lot of school work to finish up. “I don’t know...”

 

He pressed his body against mine and pouted. He can be so cute sometimes. “Please? I’ll cook your favourite for you.”

 

I grinned. “Fine.” We kissed one last time before separating, it’s a good thing the lounge was empty.

 

*******VF*******

 

Three days later, while doing roll call I realized Asami’s seat was empty...again. I stabbed at his name on the roster with my pen in irritation before skipping it and calling the next down the list. He strolled in when I was almost through.

 

“Where were you?” I bit out. It’s just been three days already and he’s already behaving like this.

 

“Out,” came his monotone response and I cursed in my head at his lame excuse before ordering him to his seat. He sat there and I glared at him from under my lashes. He glared right back. I willed myself to calm down before starting the days lesson.

 

That queasy feeling that he was watching me way too intensely formed again in the pit of my stomach and I ignored it ignored him. What could a student like him do to a teacher like me anyways?

 

*******VF*******

 

Holy fuck, I just had to ask, didn’t I? It’s the middle of third period and I came into the male bathroom looking for somebody. When I turned around I ran right into him, Asami, and he just stood there blocking the exit to the bathroom, which I now realized is locked from the inside.

 

He had his hands in his pocket and an impassive look in his eyes.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” I was nervous, it showed.

 

“Bathroom break,” he answered. He started taking sure, steady steps towards me and I took equal steps back. As the older teacher, he somehow gave me the impression the power balance was not tipped in my favour. I backed up until my ass hit one of the sinks and I held on to it, feeling my breathing increase as he got all up in my personal space. He leaned against me and I tried to push him back. He smirked before bracing both palms on the mirror beside my head, effectively boxing me in.

 

“W...what are you doing?” I asked nervously.

 

His lips quirked at the side before he brushed my bangs away from my forehead with his fingers. I pulled my head back.

 

“What does it look like, Takaba?”

 

“That’s sensei to you,” I growled before slapping his hand away. He leaned in closer and I started to panic more. He tried to kiss me and I tried pushing him back and shouting for him to stop.

 

“Hush.” He put an index finger on my lips, silencing me, especially with the way those golden eyes seemed to look right through me and I suddenly felt too weak to not give in. I was mesmerized, he even smelled good too. I made no noise.

 

He kissed me, tilting my head back while I turned it to the side to accommodate the slight height advantage he had over me. I grabbed the side of his shirt, losing myself in it and him even though in the back of my mind I knew I shouldn’t. He’s seventeen, I’m twenty seven and if this went any further and got out I wouldn’t have a job, I wouldn’t be able to teach again. I tried pushing him back but he grabbed my arms and held them firmly, I was trapped and those hot lips trailed down to my neck, sending shivers down my spine in a way he shouldn’t be able to do.

 

“Don’t, this isn’t right,” I huffed and he brought his head up to look at me before kissing me passionately again. His lips tasted so...right, and his tongue played with mine as he sucked it into his mouth. I was hot and bothered and he held my waist and pulled it against his; he was as hard as I was.

 

“Stop, Asami...” I begged after we pulled back, even if a part of me wanted more because I was too far gone in the web he spun around me. This was wrong, so fucking wrong and in this moment, this instant he made it feel right. Damn him. He unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants even though I tried feebly to stop him. I watched, wide eyed and terrified as he exposed me, dropped to his knees and took me in his mouth. I went slack against the sink I was leaning against and I moaned. He was so damn talented at such a young age I had to wonder. He used a hand to cover my mouth because I’d inadvertently started to become loud. It felt so good I didn’t last too long and he didn’t pull back even as I came, my body spasm before I went slack, reeling from the intensity. He stood up, looked at me and swallowed.

 

“That was good,” he remarked.

 

My senses started coming back to me and I felt myself becoming overwhelmed with anger and fear as I rearranged myself to my earlier disposition. I can’t believe I was molested by a student in the bathroom.

 

My eyes clouded over with unshed tears, I knew I would be out of job now and would never be able to teach again. “Get. Away from me.”

 

I looked at him and he just stood there, wiping my cum from the corners of his mouth with one hand.

 

“What’s the matter? You enjoyed it.”

 

I felt something inside me snap. “You bastard! Don’t you dare go that route with me, I didn’t ask for this.”

 

I finished putting myself together and tried to storm past him and he grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him in the process and I grabbed his hand with my free one in reflex.

 

“Let go of me.” I tried to pull my hand back but his grip was really strong. He had muscles, like he played sports or something, more muscled than my thin frame.

 

“Leave him.”

 

“What...?” I asked, not understanding what he was trying to say. He kept looking at me  _that_ way and it made me even more uneasy than previous times.

 

He bit out unpleasantly in annoyance. “The guy you’re seeing. Leave him.”

 

Gathering my strength, I pushed him back and quickly unlocked the door before walking steadfastly down the hall.

 

I needed to get away. This kid...I have to avoid him at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

“It needs to be sorted out immediately.”

 

Extremely angry...and a little scared. That’s me, Takaba Akihito. I sat around my desk in one of my class rooms trying my utmost best to  _avoid_  Asami Ryuichi.

 

It never seems to work.

 

I forced a smile, put down the pen I was using and glared at him in contempt. “Despite your absence you’re my top student. Getting one question wrong on a test does not give you privilege to come to my home for evening studies.”

 

I methodically picked back up my pen and started scribbling on the assignment before me. I had no idea what the hell I was writing with Asami so close to me; breathing down my neck and staring at me. Why won’t he leave? I don’t want to be reminded of what happened a few days ago, my heart still race at the thought and the sight of him.

 

The class was empty, thankfully, so there was no one around to hear our conversation.

 

“You still have that guy coming over, didn’t I tell you to end it?”

 

I felt my slowly bubbling anger about to reach its peak. It took everything in me not to scream in the bastard’s face. “How dare you. And are you stalking me? I’ll get the police involved if you don’t stop this nonsense right now!”

 

I slammed my hands down on the table and my temperament didn’t even seem to faze him. He just stood there looking at me as if he was the one scolding an unruly child. God, he pissed me off so bad. I stared at him and he just scoffed before walking away. I pulled at my hair and bit my tongue to keep myself in check.

 

This... _This_  is ridiculous!

 

*******VF*******

 

“I got a B?” Akane groaned as I handed her test paper back to her. She’s a good kid, always worked hard but never seemed to be able to get an A.

 

I smiled down at her. “Keep working hard and you’ll get there, don’t worry.”

 

She folded her arms and pursed her lips before pointing behind her suddenly. “That guy is always late and never take notes and he  _always_  gets an A.”

 

I laughed nervously before glancing at Asami, who only stared at the girl when she mentioned him. Problem was, she’s right; he did get an A most times. “Um, maybe he goes to cram school in the evenings?”

 

She shook her head and turned her back to us crossly, I sighed before moving on. I put Asami’s paper on his desk without saying anything to him before finishing up. When I was done, I taught a section on taxation and finance.

 

At the end of the day I met up with Kenji at a restaurant, he’d asked me out to dinner earlier.

 

“So, how’s the twelfth graders treating you this year?” he asked after a bite of his salad.

 

I gave him a wry smile. “Good, for the most part.”

 

He looked at me puzzled. “You have a delinquent?”

 

“You can say that,” I answered. I took a sip of the broth from my udon.

 

He chuckled. “Finally! Now you know what it’s like.”

 

I laughed. I doubted any of his delinquents ever molested him in the student bathroom. I suddenly lost my appetite, especially at the thought of what would happen if it got out. Nobody would believe that me, the teacher, wasn’t at fault.

 

“You alright? You don’t seem too good,” he pointed worriedly.

 

I laughed his concern off. “I’m alright, I just suddenly don’t feel hungry anymore...”

 

He nodded in acquiescence. “Want me to take you home?”

 

“Sure,” I answered. The more I thought about this the more I found myself floundering like a fish out of water.

 

We reached my home around a half hour later. Needing a distraction, I invited Kenji up to my apartment and he spent a few hours before leaving.

 

*******VF*******

 

The next day, after  devotion in the auditorium, I just had to go to the bathroom and wash my face off. Asami, although he never once looked at me, I could tell he was majorly pissed off for some reason. The entire morning I felt so uncomfortable I started perspiring. The cool water from the tap felt so good against my warm skin and I splashed my face at least two times before looking up into the mirror. I jumped, startled, when I saw Asami standing a few feet away from me by his reflection in the mirror.

 

I spun around to face him, feeling even worse at the fact that we were in the bathroom alone...again. “What the hell do you want?”

 

He still looked peeved and I swallowed a lump in my throat. I’ve never met any student like him who’s ever been so demanding and forceful towards me and I hardly know how to react.

 

“Do you think I’m giving you advice just for the fun of it?”

 

What the hell...? “What else am I suppose to think?” I rebuffed. “You’re nothing but a student who decides its fun to make my life miserable. Is this some sort of game to you?”

 

He took a deep breath and looked at me seriously. “There’s nothing I’m saying that won’t benefit you in the end.”

 

“Right,” I scoffed. “And you doing  _that_  will benefit me how? I could lose my job, my career as a teacher would end.”

 

He averted my gaze at that and for the first I saw him look anything but overconfident.

 

“Like I thought,” I replied sarcastically. I then walked out of the bathroom, brushing past him as I head down the hall. I needed to get back to class so I can begin teaching, and I desperately needed to forget what it felt like to kiss him; the fire and desire that threatened to drown me when he touched me.

 

I wanted...

 

...not him.  _I had no desire for him at all._

 

*******VF*******

 

{Back to the present}

 

There was a knock on my door late into the night and I refused to answer it. I’ve been locked up for hours, thinking, and knowing that if I didn’t find a way to get rid of him things wouldn’t end well. It’s not like he hadn’t solicited me in the one week since our second bathroom meeting and each time I became even more conflicted. I don’t know why but I knew I shouldn’t even be confused about him staying in my apartment.

 

I hugged my pillow tightly and didn’t answer to the knock.

 

“I left a cup of tea and some food for you by the door, I don’t want you starving to death in there,” he said loud enough for me to hear and I closed my eyes and groaned at the way my stomach grumbled loudly when he mentioned the word food. I was in fact hungry but I didn’t want to go out just yet, what if he was waiting on me to open the door? I wouldn’t put it past him.

 

But, to be honest the need for food became over whelming and after a half an hour I moved from the bed and cautiously opened the door to peek out and see if he was there. I was a bit relieved when I saw he wasn’t and I looked down at the floor to see the tray with the food sitting innocently by the door. I took it up and closed back the door.

 

The thing is, everything was cold and I couldn’t stomach it. The fact that I was so hungry meant I needed something warm in my tummy so I made my way to the kitchen and decided to reheat the food and make over the tea. I was anxious about being out in the open with him around, but this is my house and I won’t let him make me uncomfortable in it.

 

“I thought you’d never leave your room again.”

 

I didn’t turn around at the sound of his voice but I did tense a little bit. What was he up to? I watched the kettle with much hatred; this was all its fault, why wasn’t the water hot yet so I could leave? “Yeah, well this is my apartment, isn’t it?”

 

“I never said it wasn’t. I took the spare bedroom.”

 

I still didn’t turn around to look at him.

 

“Of course you did,” I answered sarcastically. “You sure as hell weren’t going to sleep with me.”

 

Sleep with me...that didn’t sound right. I hope it didn’t give him any ideas.

 

He didn’t answer, and that’s when the kettle started to whistle loudly. I was so grateful for the break in the tension that I grabbed the pot a little too quickly and burned my index finger on a part of the exposed metal. I cried out and it fell back on the stove, luckily not splashing hot water all over me but before I realized it Asami was there before me, grabbing my hand and turning on the tap so he could thrust my hand under it. I was surprised and he wouldn’t let go as the cool tap water ran over my burnt finger. I watched him as he concentrated on making sure I was alright. He grabbed a dish towel off the towel rack on the wall and used it to dry my hand, then he just stood there looking at me.

 

“You alright?”

 

I quickly pulled my hand from his grasp when I realized I was thinking about how his hand felt on mine. “I’m good, it’s no big deal.”

 

Why oh why was him looking concerned and troubled at my welfare making me soften towards him? He nodded before gently pushing me to the side, away from the stove.

 

“I don’t trust you in the kitchen by yourself anymore, go sit down and I’ll take care of this for you.”

 

“I’m not a child.”

 

He looked pointedly at my finger. “I didn’t say you were.”

 

He then looked at me expectantly and I caved in. He’s going to be here for a month, so I’ll get him to do as much as possible and make his life miserable before he leaves.

 

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until I landed on ‘Japan’s Greatest Ninja’. It was a reality program I liked about who was the strongest and fastest man in the country. I was so into it I didn’t realize how much time had passed before Asami was putting a tray with my meal on it before me. I thanked him and took a bite, then I became apprehensive when I realized he was sitting beside me instead of going away. He put a cushion in his lap and I looked at it before my eyes travelled up to his face; defined, sharp cheekbones and a straight nose with chiselled features. His hair fell in a bang over his forehead and I really liked the colour of his eyes, they were unique; a dark, golden hue. He had on a t-shirt and I could tell he was very lean; a little muscled for his age. His hands were slender and well proportioned, gorgeous. I have a fetish for pretty hands and his were well taken care of.

 

“Do I have something on my face?”

 

He had one eyebrow raised in question and I pulled back at the sound of his voice, blushing at the realization I was actually checking him out. I quickly turned back to the TV and my food, clearing my throat and hoping he didn’t realize what I was doing. “No, sorry.”

 

Asami leaned in close to me, close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my neck and I tensed in anticipation, expecting another molestation.

 

“I’m going to bed.”

 

I watched, surprised and relieved as he stood and walked away, leaving me alone with my conflicting thoughts.

 

*******VF*******

 

“Takaba, wake up.”

 

I moaned groggily at the sound of a voice calling my name. Was it time to wake up already?

 

“Takaba.”

 

When realization struck and it hit me like a freight train that it was Asami who was waking me, I sat up in bed way too suddenly, causing a slight bout of nausea as I watched him standing over and looking down at me in the semi darkness of my room.

 

“What are you doing in here?” I croaked, pulling the cover sheet up over my t-shirt and boxers wearing body to protect me from his gaze.

 

“You’ll be late,” he answered and I realized he was already in his uniform. He pointed to the table beside my bed. “Breakfast.”

 

I looked, and sure enough there was a steaming cup of tea and food on a plate. Where did he find time to make me fish and potatoes? “Um, thanks?”

 

He didn’t answer, he just walked out of my room and I flopped back down on to my pillow. It felt really weird having him around, not knowing what to expect and having him do things for me that a man would do for his girlfriend. Breakfast in bed...really?

 

But, I would like to think of myself as an opportunists so I would eat the food, couldn’t let it go to waste, now could I? Besides, he’s right, if I make my own breakfast now I’ll be late. I overslept by thirty minutes.

 

I showered some minutes later and when I came out of the bathroom, I peeked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. I didn’t think to walk with my clothes because I normally lived alone and would walk naked wherever and whenever I pleased. And now I’m wrapped in a towel around the waist, still wet and dripping and hoping Asami won’t see me, he should be in his... _my_  guest room getting ready for school.

 

Tough luck, because as soon as I tip-toed across the living room he broke the corner, a lustful, surprised look etched on his face while he watched me.

 

“What the hell are you looking at?” I asked indignantly, trying to hide the embarrassment in my voice. He doesn’t move, neither does he speak. His eyes so deep and dark just stared at me and I scoffed before walking off with my back straight. As soon as I shut my room door behind me I released the breath I didn’t realize I was holding. I shivered slightly at the memory of the barely concealed hunger in his eyes; this is bad.

 

*******VF*******

 

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride to school.”

 

“What?” I asked, surprised when I realized that at seventeen Asami drove and I didn’t. Way to lower a guy’s ego. But then I was taken aback by the realization; the legal driving age in Japan is eighteen years old. I became suspicious. “You’re seventeen, how are you able to get a license?”

 

He looked at me and smirked. “I have rich parents, remember?”

 

“Oh.” I did forget, didn’t I? “Way to prove that the scale is tipped against us poorer folks.”

 

Asami laughed and I realized he had a beautiful smile. I chastised myself for that little observation. To be honest, getting a ride to school instead of taking the bus would be so much more convenient, but I hesitated because this was Asami and I knew exactly what he was capable of.

 

“I’m not going to do anything to you.”

 

I realized my scepticism must have shown on my face when he said that. “I can’t guarantee that, can you?”

 

“I’m driving; I have to keep my eyes on the road to avoid an accident.” He seemed wary, obviously safe driving was a priority to him. I agreed with his analysis though. I got into his black Toyota Prius, which I imagine might be low-scale for him but upscale for me. I’m planning to buy a car of my own soon, my first one was totalled in an accident three months ago.

 

*******VF*******

 

The ride to school was uneventful...as uneventful as me almost opening the passenger door and jumping out of a moving vehicle every time Asami grabbed the gear shift could be. He practically stroked the gear shift on each push forward or pull back and I could hardly keep my eyes off his hands no matter how much I tried to keep my head straight. He was practically caressing the damn thing and it made me feel very uncomfortable. His hand movements were so sudden I imagined he would grab me at any moment. He did keep his word of keeping his hands to himself though, so I was glad for that. He didn’t speak to me either, I was even more happy for that. When he parked in the far corner of the school’s parking garage at the back of the compound, I grabbed my bag and folders before exiting his car. I was about to tell him thanks for the lift when I heard a familiar voice call my name. It was Kenji, who was locking up his own car. He walked over to me and I suddenly felt my face heating up; Asami would be pissed.

 

“Hey, Akihito, is this one of your students?” Kenji greeted me with a peck on the lips and I returned it half-heartedly while simultaneously turning my back to Asami. I  _did not_  want to see his face right now.

 

“Yeah. Kenji, meet Asami Ryiuchi.” I didn’t even allow Kenji time to introduce himself before I started pushing him away towards the faculty building. He was baffled by my actions and to be honest I didn’t want to explain. When we were in the safety of the teacher’s lounge I allowed myself to relax and take a breath. Kenji was looking at me strangely.

 

“Akihito, what was that about?” he questioned.

 

I chuckled nervously in response. What would I tell him? Definitely not that Asami told me to leave him and would get angry every time he saw us together... “I wasn’t feeling too good and wanted to leave.”

 

Kenji accepted my explanation. “Oh, so are you feeling better now?”

 

I smiled. “Yes.”

 

Kenji walked over to me and he brushed a lock of my hair back from my eyes. “How about dinner later?”

 

“Sounds good.” I smiled.

 

“Your place?”

 

My smile fell. “No! I mean, we can go out to a restaurant or your place...you know?”

 

_Don’t pry, don’t pry, don’t pry, don’t pry!_

 

“Why?”

 

Shit, he’s prying. “Well, because...”

 

“Takaba-san?”

 

We quickly pulled back from our close proximity at the sound of a voice calling my name and when Tanuka-sempai rounded the corner, he smiled at me.

 

“Takaba-san, I’m so glad I found you, we need to speak in my office,” the man said and I nodded before excusing myself from Kenji’s company. To be honest I was glad for the distraction. I mouthed the word ‘later’ to Kenji before I was to disappear around the corner and he nodded with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

When I was seated in Tanuka-sempai’s office, he pushed a file folder across his pinewood desk at me. I took it and opened it, scanning the content.

 

“As you can see Takaba-san, there’s been a change to the twelve grade Social Studies curriculum.”

 

I did see it. “The school board recommends dropping propaganda and public opinion from my portfolio? Why?”

 

I looked up at Tanuka-sempai with a frown and he seemed deep in thought. Propaganda and public opinion is a subject that basically taught students about social sciences and political science with a bit of advertising, public relations and media thrown in. It was a personal development kind of subject.

 

“They’re rearranging the entire curriculum, propaganda and public opinion will now fall under another category they feel is best suited for it. So you will continue your lessons for the rest of the year, then you will drop it come the new school year.”

 

Akihito nodded before looking over the new curriculum, there’s no way he could do anything about this even if he wanted to since it was a decision from the school board. He liked teaching that subject, but now he’d have to give it up in the next two school quarters.

 

*******VF*******

 

The rest of the school day had passed by in a blur and now that I was home...by myself, I felt more relaxed. Luckily for me, Asami didn’t have social studies today so I was able to avoid the teen for the entire day. And now that Asami wasn’t here with me while I got ready for my dinner date, it made me feel a lot calmer.

 

Wherever he was I had no idea, neither did I care. I slipped my watch on to wrist and looked into the full length mirror in my room, making sure I was presentable enough for the night ahead. I brushed my hair once more out of habit before grabbing my wallet and phone and throwing them inside my pants pocket. I walked out and had my hand on the front door, ready to open it and leave when the sight of Asami just standing there greeted me, causing me to gasp out, startled.

 

I noticed right away that he didn’t look too good. His skin looked clammy and his breathing was a little elevated, he looked like he could barely stand. I frowned. “Asami, what are you...?”

 

And then his eyes crossed and he collapsed, falling heavily right into my arms. I did my best to catch him, but all I could do was prevent his head from hitting the floor as we both nearly went down.

 

“Oh my God, Asami!” I shouted as I pulled him inside, dragging him over to the couch while I panicked at his state. Was he dying or just passing out?

 

“Asami, what’s wrong with you?!” I shouted, slapping his cheeks to prevent him passing out fully on me. I did take first aid lessons months ago, although in my shocked state I could barely remember much about it right now. He turned away from my smacks before I saw him swallow thickly while taking deep breaths to regain his composure. I was still panicking and not knowing what to do, just knelt there watching him rub his forehead. I touched his arms and realized he felt hot to the touch. “I’m going to get a wet rag, stay right here.”

 

I went to the bathroom and got a small towel, then I wet it under the pipe. I also grabbed the thermometer from the first aid kit I kept in the medicine cabinet before bringing them back and placing the towel across his hot forehead. He was breathing normally now and it made me feel a little relieved. He just seemed worn and fatigued. I lifted one of his arms before placing the thermometer under it, then I went for a glass of room temperature water and had it close by just in case. I watched his face as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing into the couch as he laid there.

 

“What happened to you? Your running a fever...” I took the thermometer out and looked at it. “43 degrees Celsius...” High, but not life threatening.

 

“Not sure...I just...” Asami started but it was obvious he was having problems speaking properly. His voice sounded hoarse so I lifted his head, sat behind him so his head rested in my lap and put the glass of water to his lips, feeding him. He drank eagerly and I noticed the soft, pink flesh of his puckered lips. When he was through I put the glass down and he sighed before adjusting himself more comfortably in my lap. He looked so peaceful.  I smiled while removing the towel from his forehead, then I brushed his wet bangs to the side. He turned on his side, curling up against me and I started running my hand through his hair, hoping the gesture would help him relax further. With his eyes closed and his body still he sighed in contentment.

 

We were there on the couch for about fifteen minutes when the sound of my phone ringing startled me. I shifted Asami’s head, realizing he’d opened his eyes at the noise, and took it out. When I read the LED display I cursed under my breath. How could I forget? I quickly answered.

 

“Hey...hi. No, I didn’t forget. Actually, one of my students fell ill and I’m sort of looking after him. No, he’s better now but I’m keeping an eye on him just in case. Rain check...? I’m really sorry. Fine, bye.”

 

I hung up the phone and put it beside me before deciding to focus back on Asami. Somehow I could tell the tension between us had increased and I hesitated in touching him with my hands after that. I waited in anticipation as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. I watched him as he watched me, golden locked on hazel and I waited for what he had to say.

 

He only scoffed before shaking his head.

 

“What?” I asked. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You are,” he answered.

 

He was so ruining the mood. I became offended. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

 

He didn’t answer and I stood before him with my fists clenched. He avoided my gaze and in my anger I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought my face down to his, our tension filled breath mingling with each other.

 

“He’s my boyfriend...” I spat, having every intention of putting Asami in his place. That is until he kissed me, effectively causing every solitary brain functionality to cease in that moment.

 

I was frozen stiff with surprise; surprise that he kissed me and surprise that I didn’t mind it one bit. He’s a really skilful kisser and he tasted good, like he ate a lot of spices. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down on top of him, his slight height advantage causing me to fit perfectly into his arms. I could feel he was hard and I was too but I knew this wasn’t right. It kept repeating over and over in my head; he’s seventeen, my career is on the line and no matter how much I was feeling some attraction for him, I had to think about my future. He held me tight around the waist and I forced myself to relinquish the feelings rising inside me; this had to stop.

 

I pushed back against him and he held tight, not wanting to let go. I tried pulling my head back and he just followed me, making sure to not break the kiss. When I found myself sinking deeper into his ministrations, I resolved to end this and forcibly pushed him back, causing him to fall back on the couch while I stood and moved away from him, rebuttoning  my shirt.

 

“We can’t do this.”

 

He looked at me sceptically. “Why? I want you.”

 

“Firstly, I have a boyfriend and secondly, you’re an underage student of mine,” I shot back.

 

“That’s never stopped other teacher/student relationships from starting before,” he answered cockily. It pissed me off.

 

I turned around to face him after making sure I was put back together and my eyes narrowed at him. “Yeah? Well excuse me for not wanting to throw away my life for you. I don’t want you, I never will and as soon as your stay is up  _leave_.”

 

I didn’t wait for him to answer while he sat there looking tempting and sexy and with my head held high I walked back to my room, hell bent on making sure I didn’t fall into any more of his traps.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later I’ve done a fairly good job of avoiding Asami if I do say so myself. All of yesterday I only saw him twice, and that’s once at school and when he got home in the evening. I don’t know why I even care how many times I’ve seen him, but I’ve decided that that with this being a Friday, I won’t let me thinking about him ruin ‘TGIF’.

 

“Hey, Takaba-san, its TGIF at the local karaoke bar tonight! Are you going to come?”

 

I nodded, smiling at Aika who was the tenth grade business studies teacher. “Of course I am.”

 

She sat across from me around her own desk in the faculty room. She’s 5’ 2” with shoulder length, brown hair and brown eyes. TGIF is our weekend faculty get together over food and liquor, a time to relax and enjoy ourselves after a week of long working hours. Kenji sat a few desks behind me, going over papers of his own and I turned and called to him. He looked up at me.

 

“Coming to the bar later?”

 

He smiled and nodded.

 

*******VF*******

 

“Asami-san!”

 

“Hai.”

 

“Erik-san!”

 

“Hai, sensei!”

 

“Haru-san!”

 

“Hai-sensei!”

 

I made sure everyone was accounted for, realizing that the past two mornings Asami had been early to class. I wondered if it had anything to do with our falling out, but then got rid of the thought when I realized I shouldn’t be thinking about him. It was hard, though, seeing as the mystery that surrounded him made me more inquisitive and curious. The last time he was late to class I brought it to Tanuka-sempai’s attention, but it was quickly swept under the rug and I was told to leave it alone. Now I really,  _really_  want to know what’s happening.

 

A few minutes later I announced I was giving a mini quiz based on the last topic learned, Business and Industry, much to the chagrin of most of my students who clearly didn’t like the idea. I gave out the papers, noticing that my most enthusiastic student, Erik, was as eager to get his paper from me as ever.

 

When I was through, I announced that the class would have thirty minutes to complete their assignments. I set a timer and watched them, making sure none cheated.

 

Twenty minutes later I realized Asami was through. He sat there with his pencil down just staring at me. I ignored him because he didn’t say anything. Five minutes later Erik was done too and he raised his hand so I could see. I walked up to his desk and took up his paper.

 

“Thank you, Erik-san.” My voice was low and I barely cracked a smile at my blond student, who answered with an adoring, “Anything for you, Sensei.”

 

Don’t ask me how, but I knew Asami was watching our display from his seat to the side and back of us, And I kept telling myself to ignore the little voice in the back of my head that said he wasn’t liking what he’s seeing.

 

But, hopefully I’m wrong and my worries are for naught. I mean, we weren’t doing anything, were we? The timer went off and I told the rest of the class time is up. I collected all their papers, including Asami’s without looking at him. When I got all their papers, I collected them and left, they had another class in the next five minutes and I had basic Social Studies to teach grade nine in another hour.

 

*******VF*******

 

 

I stood in the school’s parking lot after school was out, pointedly ignoring Asami’s car while I waited on my drive to TGIF. I kept praying he wouldn’t come out while I’m standing here, but knowing my luck...

 

“Akihito...”

 

I didn’t turn around to look at him and quipped, “its Takaba-sensei to you.”

 

I could feel him coming up behind me and I resisted the urge to turn and look at him.

 

“I’ll call you that if you reward me with a kiss.”

 

I could tell he was serious and I growled.

 

“By the way, Erik likes you, doesn’t he?”

 

I felt my heart leap into my throat. “No, he doesn’t.”

 

“Yes, he does, I’ll see you later.”

 

At the last part I turned around to look and realized Asami was walking towards his car. What, that’s it?

 

“Takaba!”

 

I looked over to see Kenji pull up a few feet away and he was alone. I smiled when I spotted him before walking over and getting in. I kissed him on the lips. “Are the others gone yet?”

 

“Yes, we’re the last to leave out,” Kenji answered. He drove off and I anticipated the evening out, I always enjoyed weekends with my co-workers, they were good, funny people...

 

...Even funnier when drunk.

 

The karaoke bar was a hot spot for working class people, and as we drank into the night and sung songs off key and high pitched, we all had a good time. Even through the haze of the alcohol running through my system I could tell Kenji sitting sandwiched between me and Aika wasn’t a very good idea. My suspicions increased when it was my turn to sing and I realized they were really close and deep in conversation; I’d never seen them so friendly before. I ended the song and re-took my seat, laughing my ass off because we were drinking while on the platform. The thing is I’m a light weight and the sake was already destroying a few brain cells. So was the vodka and the beer.

 

The night wore on, I became drunk off my ass and when the night activity was done, Kenji drove me home. When we parked in front of my apartment, I was so far gone I wasn’t thinking straight.

 

“Are you going to come up to my apartment?” I snorted.

 

He laughed. “Will I be getting some ass?”

 

I leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Of course, I’m horny just thinking about him.”

 

Kenji stopped laughing and looked at me. “Him?”

 

I palmed his erection. “Of course, I’ve always wondered what he’d feel like inside me.”

 

Kenji’s devilish grin returned. “Oh, I think you’ve felt  _him_  lots of time.”

 

I snorted at his remark, I haven’t slept with Asami yet and right now I would love to know what that’s like. I felt needy and I kissed him...right on the nose; I thought it was his mouth.

 

Kenji gently pushed me back and said, “Let’s take this up to your room, shall we? You’re too drunk to do it in the car.”

 

I nodded in agreement, Asami wasn’t in the car. Kenji got out first, and then he pulled me out and helped me up the stairs. I kept kissing him as we made our way up, pushing him against the wall various times. In my drunken, horny mind all I could think about was Asami and the way he felt against me, touching and kissing so skilfully. I wanted him to take me down....I wanted... “Kenji.”

 

I whined after my boyfriend broke our kiss. I tried to pull his face back towards mine but he resisted.

 

“Easy Akihito, we’re here,” he announced and I laughed while my head lolled against his shoulder, were we already? He took my keys and opened the door.

 

“Alright, lets get you...hey! what are you doing inside Akihito’s apartment?”

 

“I live here.”

 

I sobered a fraction at the sound of Asami’s cold voice, but not enough to really care that he was standing at my front door questioning my boyfriend. “Wait, Asami, are you wearing Egoiste?”

 

Damn that smelled good. “I am one,” he answered. And wasn’t that right?

 

I watched Asami as he glared at Kenji, grabbed my keys and me out of his hand and then slam the door shut in his face. I had my face pressed against his chest as he held me. I looked up into his eyes. “Wait, Asami, you (hiccup) can’t do that!” Egotistical little...

 

Kenji kept banging against the door and his muffled shouts were heard. “Akihito, open the door! Akihito!”

 

Asami glared down at me. “Get rid of him.” And with those words he walked away, heading towards his room. I watched him until he disappeared. Did that mean I wasn’t getting laid tonight? I then looked back at the door where Kenji kept calling out for me. Wasn’t he afraid the neighbours might call the cops?

 

“I’m fine, Kenji! I’m going to bed.” The pounding stopped and I wasn’t sure if he left after that. With the alcohol still clouding my judgement and messing up my system, I toed my shoes off and then walked towards Asami’s room. To be honest I’ve never bee inside my guestroom since Asami adopted it and he left it simple, I liked that. He laid on the bed on his back with one leg outstretched and the other bent at the knee. I leaned against the door jamb and admired his profile. He just stared at me from under his lashes.

 

“Come in and close the door.”

 

With much trepidation, I did as told.

 

*******VF*******

 

“Wait...”

 

Everything hurt and felt good at the same time. It mostly felt good though, damn good.

 

“Don’t you dare stop. Go harder.”

 

I bit my lip at Asami’s demand and move my hips faster, riding him as he lay beneath me, looking up at me with eyes filled with so much lust I was drowning in them. His hands slid against my heated, over-sensitive body as he caressed my inner things, my hips and anywhere his hands could reach. He grew impossibly large inside me and I stayed hard the entire time. He made me so horny I felt like I could go all night.

 

“D...don’t touch me,” I moaned. He wanted to touch me there while I was too close at the edge of my sexual precipice for comfort. I had both hands braced on the bed’s headboard as he hit my prostate over and over again, thrusting into me while I grind down hard against him. He looked at me, glaring as the need clouded his features; he needed this, he needed me. I cried out as he palmed my erection, stroking in rough jerky movements and I cried out again as my body tightened and I came with a cry while ribbons of white, hot semen covered his chest and stomach. I collapsed on him, boneless, after.

 

“Don’t pass out on me...” He whispered in my ear and I felt him shift. Next thing I knew I was on my back with both legs planted on each of his shoulders. He went hard, he went deep and as the night wore on, all I could think was that this felt so right, he was made for me and me for him.

 

*******VF*******

 

The problem with drinking yourself stupid, is that you wake up the next morning with an extra 5 to 10 tonne weight on your brain, pitchforks in your eyes and a desert in your mouth.

 

Saturday mornings, I hate Saturday mornings after drinking, I always felt like this. I was in so much pain all over I could barely take stock of what  _exactly_  was hurting.

 

Head was a given. Check.

 

Chest. Check.

 

Body. Check.

 

Ass. Check...wait, what?

 

My eyes flew open at that little analysis. My hand automatically traced my ass cheeks and the area felt tender and sore. I scrambled through my memory to try and remember the night before.

 

Karaokeàdrinkingàdrive homeàkissing KenjiàAsamiàAsami making me send Kenji awayàme sleeping with Asamiàme now panickingà!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Holy shit I slept with him, my seventeen year old student while I was drunk  _in my apartment_... I wanted to puke, to curl up and die while my heart hammered in my chest.

 

“Here’s something for your headache.”

 

I flew up into a sitting position while pulling the sheet tightly around me at the sound of Asami’s voice. I looked at him as he walked in with an aspirin and a glass of water in his hands; I glared murder at him...

 

“I was drunk, how could you take advantage of me like that?”

 

He stopped and looked at me before setting the items down beside me. I pulled myself back the closer he came.

 

He glared right back. “I didn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to.”

 

“I was intoxicated; I wouldn’t have been able to tell you no even if I wanted to!”

 

He was getting really upset, just as much as me. “You wanted this long before last night!”

 

The slap registered even before I realized I’d done it. He stood holding his cheek and I was breathing hard, feeling like I could keep hitting him over and over. “This could be the end of my life, my lively-hood, my career. Don’t stand there and act like because you have nothing to lose I don’t. If this gets out I won’t have my freedom either, do you get it now?”

 

“I don’t care what you think, because I would never let anything happen to you.”

 

I sighed in exasperation. He was serious, determined and very stubborn. I just wanted him to understand. “You just don’t get it, do you?”

 

The look in his eyes said it all. “Leave your key and get out of my apartment.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next school day, bright and early the Monday morning, I had no idea how I would confront Kenji. After the disrespect he’d had to endure that night I’m a little worried about facing him. To be honest I wish I never have to. My memories of being intoxicated were pretty hazy, but not enough for me to forget what took place. A shiver ran through me when I remembered my time with Asami, and even though I’m willing to admit to myself at this point that I did enjoy it;  _way too much for comfort_ , I would never admit its right, because it isn’t. He’d left that night after I’d tell him to and now two days later, I haven’t heard a word from him. I’d tried calling Kenji on his phone but he wouldn’t answer any of my calls.

Now, not only am I at a point where I’m worrying if Asami is alright and if he hasn’t ended up in a ditch somewhere -because he couldn’t be living on the streets, his family is rich- but I’m also worrying about my relationship status.

I entered the faculty lounge a moment later with my student folders in hand, anticipating seeing Kenji. He was there...and so was Aika. They were sitting really close together, laughing and talking as if they’d been best friends their whole lives. Their proximity made me feel uncomfortable...I felt threatened and overwhelmed.

I walked past them to my desk where I put the folders down. I looked back at them to realize none of them even realized I’d entered; it’s as if I was invisible. My chest tightened at the thought, I wondered if Kenji wanted anything to do with me anymore. Taking a deep breath, I gathered my courage and walked over to the pair. Aika looked at me expectantly while Kenji seemed agitated. I bowed in greeting.

“Morning. Kenji, can I speak to you in private, please?”

Kenji seemed annoyed, but he excused himself from Aika’s company before walking away with me. He kept his distance as we walked out to the school yard, finding a secluded spot near the edges of the forest where we could talk in private. I felt nervous as he looked at me expectantly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

I chuckled nervously. “I’ve been trying to call you all weekend and...”

“What happened Friday night?” he cut in, not waiting on me to finish. It’s the one question I was hoping he wouldn’t ask even if I knew it’s the one he wanted an answer to the most.

I cleared my throat. “I was drunk...”

“ _Obviously._  Why was I denied entry to your apartment by a kid you had staying with you, why didn’t you tell me about him? Huh, why?”

His bombardment of me with questions made me even more restless and I felt like a cornered mouse ready to claw its way out. He looked at me accusingly and I had no idea what to say or do. “I...it was...”

“And the way he looked at me...as if I was the one violating him by having you...” He shook his head in disappointment. “He was acting way too possessive for a kid you just happen to have staying with you...” his face then darkened and he grabbed my arms while staring at me questioningly. “You’re not in a relationship with your male student, are you, Akihito?”

My heart raced. I shook my head to the side helplessly, how could he think that? “I couldn’t, I wouldn’t...”

He glared at me. “Are you sure? Do you have any idea the pandora’s box you would be opening up by sleeping with a student...?”

I lurched out of his grasp when he said that, feeling the hackles rising at the back of my neck at his words. Another wave of panic and dread washed over me but I swallowed it and hissed, “I would never sleep with Asami, I even put him out of my apartment after what he did! Do you think I’m stupid? I’d never sleep with a student, I’ll never...!”

His eyes softened and he took one step into my personal space before encasing me in his arms protectively. “Shhh, don’t cry, I’m sorry I was so hard on you...Akihito.”

I didn’t even realize I was crying until he said so. I buried my head in his chest and held on tight. “I’d never...”

“I know,” he interjected softly. I sniffled into his shirt before pulling back and looking into his eyes. “You got rid of him, that’s a good thing,” he continued smoothly.

I was so happy he accepted my apology. I looked up at him and he wiped at my tears with his thumb. “Next time, tell me what’s happening with you, alright? No more keeping secrets.”

I nodded.

“Now, lets get back inside, devotion is about to begin.”

We pulled apart and walked towards the auditorium. I felt like a tonne had been lifted off my shoulders because he forgave me, he accepted my apology.

Little did I know, that this was just the beginning of my problems.

*******VF*******

Class that morning hadn’t been what I expected, to be honest. Asami showed up for lessons and I hid all my emotions behind my teaching persona.

Two days without a word...I am his guardian for the entirety of the next three weeks whether I like it or not, after all. Besides, he’s still just a tormented teen and I have no idea when I developed the tendency to care what he did. I  _shouldn’t_  even care! He caused all of this by being his self righteous, bratty self. I should have put him in his place a long time ago.

I continued my lessons and made extra effort not to look at him, sitting there watching me with unreadable eyes. His posture gave nothing away either, I couldn’t tell if he was angry, sad or just indifferent.

Though a combination of all three would be my guess, he’s not a robot without feelings after all, although I do have to wonder sometimes. I asked a question on Economics just to test the waters and he made no move to answer when normally, I had to be the one tell him to keep his answers to himself; he was always right.

The atmosphere was tense and I sometimes found myself going back to a particular moment when he touched me. He used his hands skilfully to thrum the utmost pleasure out of my body and his lips savoured me with the experience of a decade old kisser. I wanted to forget, I shouldn’t even be remembering what he felt like but I couldn’t help myself.

It’s the best sex I’ve had in a really long time.

At the end of the lesson, I didn’t say anything to see if he would. I anticipated a confrontation of sorts, even a glance when he stood to make his way to his next class but he held his head straight and walked right past me.

I should have been glad he was keeping his distance. I know I should...

...so why wasn’t I?

*******VF*******

“Hey Kenji, how about dinner later? Oh, you do...? Alright, I’ll just head home then. Bye.”

I hung up my cell phone and stared at it questioningly before putting it back in my pocket. Kenji’s never turned down an offer for dinner before, even when he was busy. Although, once I knew he had things to do I would never ask, so he could always squeeze in an evening out with me whenever I requested. I stood outside in the school yard, across from the parking lot, watching as the last of the students filed out of the compound. I noticed Kenji’s car, and then I noticed Asami’s.

The thing is, Asami was leaning against his, eyes downcast because he was going over some papers he had in hand. I bit my lower lip while wondering if I should go over to him...say something or just look to see if anything was amiss with his appearance. I mean, I hadn’t seen or heard from him in two days, I think I’m entitled to be curious.

I didn’t get to choose though, because by the time my mind caught up to my body I was already a few feet away from him and moving forward. I then stood directly before him and he lowered the papers before looking me straight in the eyes with a blank expression. My heart palpitated as I wracked my cranium for the appropriate thing to say...

_‘I know we slept together and I kicked you out but are you alright? Where were you, what were you doing? You didn’t sell yourself to some creep for a place to sleep or food to eat, did you? Did you become a hobo...?’_

My meandering thoughts came to a halt when he held out his right hand expectantly and I looked at it before my questioning eyes met his golden ones.

“Give me back the key.”

Without preamble my left hand reached inside my pants pocket before placing the key in his open palm. He pocketed it haughtily, as if I should have known better than to take it from him in the first place. I didn’t know how to react except a small part of me was glad he would be in my eyesight again. I convinced myself it was because I’m responsible for him.

“We’re going home, get in the car.”

His voice was uncompromising as he spoke and I hesitated, but eventually just did as told and walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle. He unlocked the door then opened it, I slipped inside and closed it and he started the engine before pulling out of the parking lot and driving away.

I was nervous while sitting beside him, watching the passing scenery of trees, buildings and people going about their business. I realized there were mostly students out since most schools ended at the same time. He was quiet, not taking his eyes off the road and I looked at him a few times before deciding to break the silence.

The increased thrum of my heartbeat in my ears was almost unbearable. “Where did you stay all weekend?”

He shifted the gear stick and I watched his hand stroke the leather like countless times before.

“I stayed in a hotel.” He answered and I nodded, glad the hobo/self-selling theory metaphorically flew out the window.

“Did you miss me?”

My face heated up and I spluttered indignantly. I huffed when I realized he was smirking. But, alluding to what happened Friday only made me sulk at the realization I would have to talk to him about that incident, and what better time than now, when we’re alone? I cleared my throat before starting.

“Look, Asami, about Friday night, I firmly believe we can’t do that again. I mean, I’m serious about what I said about keeping our distance, this could ruin my life if it continues.” I could see his features tightening; he didn’t want to hear that.

“We both loved it, it’s the best you’ve had in a while.”

My eyes widened in disbelief and my body tensed as I watched him. “Where...?”

“You told me,” he cut in before I could finish my question.

God, I  _hate_  getting drunk! I wonder what other secrets people have for me out there due to the effects alcohol had on my system? But still... “Forget what I told you, this ends  _now_.”

He kept his gaze forward and I did the same. I was serious, no matter what he did or tried, I’ll not let him have his way. My last thought before we reached my apartment is that Kenji will kill me if he finds out Asami’s back in my apartment. I sighed heavily.

*******VF*******

I pushed the key inside my front door, stepped inside and to the side so Asami could enter, then I closed it. Feeling fatigued, I bypassed Asami and decided I would sit in the couch and rest a little bit. I started rubbing my shoulder, then I moved my head in a circular motion to crack my neck and free up some of the tense muscles, but before I could take two steps a hand grabbed my limp arm, spun me around and shoved me against the wall.

I gasped in surprise at the sudden attack, frozen stiff from the assault. It took a few seconds for me to realize exactly what was happening, that Asami was my attacker and his tongue was currently shoved down my throat as he sucked and bit my tongue. I tried to push him off but to no avail, he had me pinned and I groaned for him to stop while he lifted my legs so they were around his waist. He kept kissing and I kept shoving, but he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them by my head, rendering me immobile and at his mercy.

I wanted to plead for him to stop, to get rid of him but his kisses, plus the fact that he was grinding hard against me made me so horny it hurt. The dominance, the control, the fight...it turned me on like the flip of a switch.

He made me want to fuck so bad. So,  _so_  badly.

Our saliva mingled as he kissed me like his life depended on it, his hands slowly slipped from my wrists to cup my face and with my new found freedom I went against everything I thought I would do if given the chance; I didn’t try to get rid of him, I held on tight like I never wanted to let go. My heart hammered in my chest like a beating drum and my body heated up with the flames of desire burning through every pore.

I forgot Asami was seventeen, a student, my road to purgatory and destruction.

In this moment, as he pressed his body against mine and tasted me passionately, he was all I needed.

I could feel his lips pulling back from mine and I scrambled to not break the contact.

“Tell me...to stop,” he muttered in between kisses and I knew I couldn’t. Why was he even saying it? I could feel the heat from both our bodies and I moaned as his hard, clothed length rubbed against mine in equal state. I threw my head back with a moan as he licked a trail down to my earlobe and neck. He brought his head up and looked me in the eye while we panted before saying, “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want this.”

I swallowed thickly, I couldn’t get my voice to work. I think a small part of me  wanted to say it, but the majority of me didn’t. I groaned as he pressed up harder against me, then kissed me before moving towards the couch, making sure I was still clinging to him tightly with his hands on my ass. I was surprised he could manage my weight, but with little effort he took me over to the couch, where he gently deposited me on my back before opening my legs and palming my straining erection.

I chanted his name like a silent prayer.

I bit my lip and watched as he undid the button and zipper of my pants, then his hand was inside, feeling the hardened flesh and he squeezed, eliciting a moan as my body shuddered with the force of his ministrations. I was hot all over, burning up with desire and so was he. I became lost in how his eyes darkened when he was overtaken with lust.

Asami was as talented with his mouth as he was with his hands, because when he dipped his head and took me to the back of his throat I got so weak in the knees my eyes rolled back while I moaned wantonly.

Kenji never liked giving head.

Asami licked his fingers before fingering me while he sucked me off, and his stormy golden eyes never left my face. By the time he was ready to enter me I was too far gone, drunk off the ecstasy and shivering from the eroticism.

When he freed himself and showed me, my eyes widened incredibly and I marvelled at the size of him. How the hell did I take that the first time?

...Oh right, I was drunk. “I think you’re too young to be carrying around something that big.”

He laughed. The bulb like head leaked pre-come while he fisted it for me to see and the veins stood stark against the skin. It jerked and spasmed while nestled there in his soft, flat pubic hair and it made me want to spread my legs and tell him to get on with it.

And I did.

When he entered me we did it on the couch for a few minutes, in positions I didn’t even know was possible because Kenji wasn’t an explorer in bed.

I had to watch him as he took me, opening my legs and throwing them back so I could see how greedy I was for him. He wanted me to see for myself so I couldn’t deny it with a clear conscience later. I moaned and groaned every time he hit my prostate, then he’d sometimes instruct me to play with his nipples and it turned me on further how hot it made him feel.

When we were done with the couch, my kitchen counter was fair game, then so was a slew of other furniture in my apartment before we made it to the bed. By the time we were having ‘normal’ sex I was fatigued, fucked out of all the energy I had in my body and could only lie and take it.

I chalked his stamina up to his youth...not that I was old but a ten year age gap was a wide one.

I had both feet on his shoulders and when I saw the telltale sign of his umpteenth orgasm, I begged him to stop, pushed against the pelvis that was slamming into my ass so hard I felt like I could choke on it.

I loved it, but this was too much, we’ve been fucking for hours.

“Fuck...” he moaned and he pulled out and ejaculated on my stomach and chest. I moaned at the feel of the hot splashes of liquid covering me, emancipated by the fact I could pleasure him so well. He collapsed on top of me while we panted harshly. He reached for a handful on paper towel on the nightstand before wiping me off.

He raised one eyebrow at me and asked seductively, “How was it, Akihito?”

My only response was a low pitched groan of approval. When he was through, I was about to close my eyes when he dipped his head and started sucking me off again. I muttered in protest through my harsh breathing. “What the hell...Asami! Stop it...”

I pushed against his forehead as he looked at me while he sucked and licked with a smirk on his face. He gripped me and rolled on to his back so I was straddling his face. I swore under my breath at the position as I steadied myself; I’ve never tried it before and it turned me on like the flip of a light switch. My balls touched his chin and he made me move as hard and fast as I could against his mouth. He kept slapping and kneading my ass cheeks and I swore loudly as I ejaculated down his throat and he drank it all, never missing a drop. I rolled off him and collapsed, spent beyond belief.

I turned my back to him but could hear him lick his lips. “You taste good.” He put a hand on my bruising hip.

“Please...” I begged, “No more...”

He chuckled before kissing my neck. “Fine, there’s always later.”

I swallowed thickly and looked at him wide eyed. “You plan to do this again before next week?”

He laughed; a mesmerizing lilt that sounded older than his seventeen years of life.  I chuckled.

“Get some sleep, I always have a morning hard on so prepare for that,” he teased and I shuddered. I watched him as he walked away, I assumed to go to the bathroom and I admired and appreciated his toned body. When he disappeared through the door I snuggled into my pillow and groaned at my aching body. After my muscles and mind settled and I could feel every inch of pain coursing through me, only one thought came to mind...

How the hell am I going to be able to keep up with somebody with the stamina of fifty horses?


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday morning I stood before rows of teenagers I had to teach with a tingling in my lower back and ass, slight pain in some of my joints and sore muscles. I swore under my breath that if I see Asami looking smug again I’ll throw the chalkboard eraser in his face and split his forehead open. I chuckled evilly to myself at the mental image, I’ve been stewing all morning at the situation.

 

“Ano...sensei, are you alright?”

 

That timid, concerned voice broke me out of my imagery and I straightened before returning to my no-nonsense disposition. I grabbed a handful of papers and nervously fixed them on the table when I realized everyone was looking at me curiously...

 

...all except one. Curiousàno, Smugàyes, want to punch his face? à oh hell yes!.

 

“I’m alright, Erik-san. Class, please turn to page two sixty and read up on the topic, I’ll give you a small quiz after.”

 

Most students groaned.

 

I groaned too when a sharp pain and heat  slowly shot up my spine and I stiffened while riding out the sensation. If I’d known Asami’s ‘morning hard on’ meant waking up two extra hours before getting ready for work so he could break my limbs while he fucked me against every surface of my bedroom then I would have slept out. Next time I’ll be bolting the damn door shut so he can’t get in.

 

After the quiz I’d collected all papers and the students filed out for their next class. All but one. I stood by the desk, watching out the corner of my eye as he played with the pencil in his hand but made no indication to move. When the last student filed out and the door slid shut, that’s when he made his move. I glared at him as he predatorily walked towards me with his book in hand.

 

I drew in a breath. “Won’t you be late for your next class?”

 

“No,” he answered flippantly.

 

He put two fingers on the edge of the desk, and then as he walked he drew them over the hard, smooth surface. I watched those fingers, mesmerized as I remembered what they were capable of and when he was behind me those fingers made a smooth transition from the wood, to my thigh, and then across to my lower back. I shivered involuntarily at the touch as he massaged the sore muscles there before his arms encircled me.

 

“ _Takaba-Sensei..._ ” he whispered while he held me, sending all sorts of mixed feelings through my body while his hot breath ghosted over my neck. My body thrummed to life as he pressed up against me...we’re in school, anybody can walk through that door, _damn it_.

 

I decided I was going to tell him off like a man. “St, stop...Asami...”

 

I squeezed my eyes shut and while my brain said to end this, my body heat increased with my desire for him. I started craving more of his touch as he slowly ran his hands down my stomach and thigh.

 

“Akihito...” I was surprised as the heat of his body left my back and his hands left my skin. “I have class.”

 

I blinked rapidly in surprise as he walked away, watching as he waved with a smug ‘ja ne’ thrown over his shoulder before he closed the classroom door behind him.

 

I closed my fist as a wave of killer intent washed over me. He wouldn’t be getting any ass later for this little stunt that he pulled.

 

I sighed as I willed my raging libido away. Why did he have to have this effect on me?

 

*******VF*******

 

“Eh...? Third year Toga-san was found overdosed in the school yard during practice yesterday...? And second year Mitsuhara-kun was hospitalized for drugs the day before? This is becoming more frequent, what is going on here?”

 

I listened in the faculty lounge while having lunch as some of the teachers gathered and gossiped about some of the current happenings in the school. We’ve only ever had a few isolated incidents of drug use in the school before, not at the rate it was happening now. It seemed to be getting more prevalent and acts such as this will damage the school’s reputation if not eliminated. Tanuka-sempai had mentioned in a staff meeting before that he would be working with the police to try and help resolve the situation. So far though, I haven’t heard of any of the measures being taken to help alleviate the problem. I sat on one of the couch and ate my sandwich, watching awkwardly as Kenji went over some notes with Aika while they sat around her desk.

 

I didn’t understand what was happening since I woke up to loving text messages on my phone from him after Asami was done with me –which made me feel guilty, by the way- but now he’s ignoring me...

 

 “Akihito, did you get my messages?” ...or maybe not...

 

I swallowed so I could answer him. I didn’t even realize he’d spotted me and decided to come over. I nodded. “Yeah, I was in a rush to leave this morning because I woke up late and forgot to reply.”

 

He smiled and I chuckled nervously. I couldn’t mention that Asami was reading the text over my shoulder and as soon as I turned my back he got rid of them before I could answer any.

 

“No worries, I just felt bad about yesterday.” He took a seat beside me before pulling out his own lunch box.

 

I smiled. Luckily, the gossiping group had dispersed so we could talk without fear of being overheard. “So, how about later then?”

 

Now he’s the one that looked hesitant. “Well, you see...I was to go to the airport and pick up my older sister whose spending a week with me.”

 

“Oh, Ok. Maybe another time then,” I muttered, licking at the cheese stuck to my teeth.

 

“Well...” He rubbed the back of his head and I could tell something’s wrong. “You see, she’s really reclusive and doesn’t like people she doesn’t know coming over and seeing her.”

 

“So for the rest of the week you want nothing to do with me?” I frowned and watched him seriously. He only looked away before staring back at me.

 

“Look, it’s not like that, she’s my sister and I know how she is, just do me this one favour, alright? We can meet for dinner and such, just not at home.”

 

I nodded, feeling bad about doubting him. I have family in Hokkaido with strange interests and tastes too and I can relate with putting up with a recluse. “I’m sorry, I’ll do as you ask.”

 

He smiled brightly at me and it made me feel a whole lot better. After his sister leaves, we’ll be able to do what we want. We ate our lunch together the rest of the time before parting ways to our respective classes.

 

*******VF*******

 

“Our reputation is on the line, Tanuka-sempai. If this type of behaviour is allowed to continue we’ll all be out of a job before long,” Matsuda Ichigo, the third year English teacher announced in the faculty meeting we had after school. With two students being hospitalized for drugs so close to each other, another meeting was called on behalf of the teachers. Nobody knew what was happening up to this point.

 

Tanuka-sempai stood at the front of the classroom we were currently using so he could address us in an orderly fashion.

 

“As I mentioned before, we are working with the police to battle this drug problem, please be patient,” the man announced with a bow. “I cannot divulge the Police’s plans because this might tip off the perpetrators if it gets out. For now, I am asking you teachers to be on the lookout for any strange or suspicious individual or students. I firmly believe we will only be able to overcome such an obstacle if we work together; pooling our resources and keeping on the lookout for perpetrators.”

 

There was a small buzz of agreement. Kenji then stood, bowed and then asked, “Do you or the police have any suspects? Surely a teacher couldn’t be involved so surely you can give us something to work with...”

 

Everyone faced forward as they eagerly awaited the principal’s answer. “Unfortunately, no. For now there are no leads, which is why we want all of you to become stringent in making sure we overcome this obstacle and help us raise our School back from the depths from which it has fallen. We need parents to understand that they can trust us with their children. This benefits us all, including the neighbouring communities since cases have been cropping up in people’s homes too. Please go out and make a concerted effort to bring the perpetrators to justice. Thank you for your time.”

 

The man bowed then left and we slowly filed out of the classroom. The gossipers stayed behind and gossiped as usual and I caught up to Kenji before he could disappear completely down the hall.

 

“Hey, Kenji...” I pulled on his arm and when he stopped to look at me I told him, “Good luck with your sister.”

 

“Thank you.” He smiled and waved before walking away.

 

 *******VF*******

 

That evening, I got home pretty late because Asami couldn’t wait on me to take me home, he was a part of the Judo club, I’d found out. And I figured that’s why he’s so damn flexible in bed.

 

Judo focuses on grappling and trying to take one’s opponent down, and he sure does use similar techniques on me a lot. After the meeting I was curious and wanted to see what he was like doing his sport. The school’s dojo allotted to the activity was a semi large one, with most of the space taken up by the grappling mat. When I entered I stood to the side and took in the two teens competing on the Tatami mat in the middle of the dojo. One was Asami in a blue Fuji Gi Uniform with black stripes at the sides and the other was a student in white Gi Uniform with black stripes. There were other students in uniform also who sat and watched. Their sensei knelt at the front and took in the two imperceptibly.

 

The two attacked each other and Asami gained the upper hand, then he flawlessly transitioned from gripping his opponent to overpowering him in a wrist and arm lock combination.

 

I vividly remember a position similar to that when I was on the top of my head on the couch and Asami was over me and...

 

I closed my eyes and tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. _No, no, no, no! Don’t think about that, damnit!_

 

“Takaba-sensei, you’re blushing...”

 

I opened my eyes and looked up, startled at the sound of Asami’s voice. I’m certain I was blushing even more than before at his close proximity and the way he smirked at me. “No, I wasn’t.”

 

“What are you thinking, Sensei?”

 

Asami wasn’t too close to me, but the sensual look in his eyes and the baritone of his voice made his words travel right through me, heading south. “Nothing, pervert. I’m leaving.”

 

And I’m glad I did. Seeing Asami with his skin sweaty and his hair falling in a wet bang across his forehead made him look so irresistible and yummy. I couldn’t stay even if I wanted to; it wouldn’t be conducive to my health or reputation.

 

I ended up taking the train home and when I got through the front door an hour and a half later, I was surprised to see Asami waiting for me while watching anime on the couch.

 

“Tadaima,” I muttered tiredly.

 

He stood, dressed in a white t-shirt and shorts, and greeted me. “Welcome back, I made you something to eat.”

 

He took me to the table where three rolled Onigiri and steamed fish lay artfully on a flat ceramic plate with a side of fresh vegetable salad.

 

I blushed as my stomach rumbled loudly; I hadn’t eaten since my sandwich at lunch time. “Thank you.”

 

He nodded before pulling out the chair so I could sit and I blushed even more, I honestly wasn’t use to such treatments, especially by a younger person. When I was done eating, I licked my finger and patted my tummy. Asami walked over to me and asked, “Desert?”

 

I blinked up at him. _There’s more?_ “Um...sure.”

 

I watched his back as he walked to the kitchen, then he came back with another flat plate, about half the size of the first, before putting it before me. My eyes grew wide with happiness when I saw what was on it. “Pocky!”

 

It took me less than a minute to finish the five sticks of my favourite treat. I purred like a happy cat.

 

“How did you know I like pocky?”

 

He pulled me to my feet before wrapping both arms around my waist and said, “There’s always a ton of empty pocky boxes in the trash.”

 

I grinned. “How about I bake you a cake one of these days?”

 

I chuckled at his sour face.

 

“I hate sweets.”

 

I pecked him on the lips and he pulled me back into an even deeper one before I could escape. The air became heavy with sexual tension but before we could go too far he pulled back and looked at me.

 

“You need a bath.”

 

“Sure.” I chuckled before pulling back and going to my room. I undressed before wrapping a towel around me, and then I proceeded to the shower. When I was through with my bath, I opened the door to exit and started walking to my room with said towel rewrapped around my semi-wet body. Before I could enter my room though, I heard voices. I paused and upon closer inspection realized that Asami’s room door was slightly ajar and he was talking supposedly on the phone. My curiosity got the better of me and I listened keenly to his one sided conversation.

 

“No, just a little longer...I’m almost done...I’ve found some more information...It is him, I spotted him handing it over a few times. Anyways, I’ve got homework. Ja.”

 

I couldn’t make heads or tails of Asami’s conversation, I wondered if he was talking to a classmate or something? I didn’t know why I didn’t want him to know I’d heard him, but when I realized he was coming out I slipped quietly inside of my own room before he could notice and went about my after shower duties. I didn’t realize he was standing at the door, watching me until he spoke.

 

“That looks good on you.”

 

I realized he was smirking hotly. I immediately began to harden. “What, my birthday suit?”

 

He walked towards me, a predatory look in his golden eyes. “Don’t bother getting dressed, I’ll just tear them right back off anyways.”

 

I obeyed, because frankly, I love all my clothes.

 

*******VF*******

 

It’s been three days and I haven’t heard from Kenji, which was starting to worry me. Despite my promise to give him his space, I didn’t think it would lead to being totally ignored. And it’s not like I didn’t see him at school either, but he’s always very busy and I could barely ever get in more than a greeting before he’s out of my sight again. It made me feel a little depressed.

 

And also getting me depressed and riled in tandem, is the situation with the students and drugs in school. A second year female student was caught with some yesterday and after some questioning she was removed from the compound by the police. She was shaking with fright and would not talk to school authorities about where she got the drugs, so the police were called. Now that I sat around my desk and thought about it, it’s a girl familiar to me and I figured if I could talk my own students, then maybe I’ll get somewhere.

 

After lunch, I ran into Akane-san who was heading towards her science class. I questioned her a bit about if she remembered ever seeing any suspicious people loitering near or in the school. Her answer was no. She then made a hasty retreat down the hall, citing being late for class. The hall was now empty and I made my way back to my desk in the faculty lounge to prepare some papers for a test in a few hours time. I had a lot on my mind, but didn’t allow it to distract me from the task at hand. I was about to leave and go outside for some fresh air when Kenji walked in looking a little distracted.

 

“Hey,” I called out to him. He stopped and looked at me indecisively before walking over.

 

“Hey, Takaba, how are you?” He rubbed the back of his head before nodding.

 

Something was definitely up. I bet this would be one of those times when he’s too busy to hang around. “Look, you need to go do whatever and I need to head out, it’s what you’re going to say anyway. So later.”

 

I grabbed my pen and walked away, he didn’t even try to stop me.

 

*******VF*******

 

“Hey, Asami, stop cheating!” I shouted while trying to elbow him. We were lying on blankets on the living room floor while we played video games. He was whooping my ass in Mortal Kombat 9.

 

“It’s not cheating, I’m just better than you,” he snickered. I huffed as I did my best to beat him, but in the end he won. I threw down the remote. “I give up.”

 

I immediately stood.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Asami asked, he turned his head to look at me before I could get far.

 

I pointed to both our empty cups. “Refill.”

 

He put the remote down and turned around so he could watch me as I walked away. “Fine.”

 

He had this salacious look in his eyes and I grabbed one of the cushions while passing the couch and threw it at his head. “Stop watching my ass.”

 

He caught it with a grin before using it as a pillow. “That’s immposible.”

 

When I had put together a tray with a bowl of chips, cheese dip and more juice, I brought it out and placed it between us before sitting back down.

 

“You eat too much junk food,” Asami commented idly while he watched me wolf down some of the chips with loads of dip in the middle.

 

“Who cares about that?” I rebuffed after swallowing so the chips don’t choke me while talking.

 

Asami smirked. “I can think of other things to dip in that sauce for you to suck it off of.”

 

And that’s when I almost choked. “You wouldn’t!”

 

“Dare me.”

 

“I dare you!”  

 

*******VF*******

 

Ok, so Asami didn’t necessarily stick it in the bowl with the sauce but he did pour it on the head of his cock when he got hard, and I sat there watching him as he did it. It was a work of art really, how shameless he was about his own body. He didn’t have to tell me to lick it clean, and I admitted to myself that cheese flavoured pre-come was scrumptious. I took him deep and hard, just like he liked it, making him lose his composure much quicker than normal and he ejaculated in my mouth. It tasted like cheese so I swallowed willingly.

 

I was beginning to love cheese more than usual.

 

He watched me from under his lashes, panting as I covered my mouth with one hand while swallowing him down slowly. He grabbed me and kissed me hard before pushing me down on the couch. Our saliva and his cum passed between our mouths and I moaned at the lewdness of it all. He was breaking me out wickedly, turning me into a sexual deviant. I groaned when he broke our kiss and turned me over so I was on my knees. He then tore at my pants and brief, pulling them both down to my knees in one swift motion and I moaned wantonly as he held me and stroked roughly, sending bolts of desire coursing through my body.

 

“There’s more than one place to lick cheese from,” he muttered to himself and I yelped when I felt it being poured on my ass.

 

“A...Asami, what are you...?!” I didn’t get to finish my sentence because he used his tongue, parting my cheeks with his hands and licking me hungrily.

 

“Oh my God...oh crap! Mmm...” I moaned at the feel. My head lolled on the back of the couch as I struggled to breath through the sensations he was causing to run through me. When he held my cock and squeezed it before pulling it back and sucking it in his mouth I almost collapsed from ecstasy.

 

I took a deep breath and struggled to speak. “Where...where did you learn such things?”

 

He didn’t answer and I put one hand behind me and grabbed a lock of his hair tightly when he licked his way back up to my ass before his tongue was working that channel once again. I whimpered in delight and his hand fisted my cock of its juices.

 

Some time later I was on my back once again, naked, with my legs thrown back and Asami buried deep in my ass. My body quivered as he stimulated my prostate with furious and fast thrusts, always making sure to hit the right spot at the right angle. The sex lasted about thirty minutes and when we were through, I laid satiated and winded on that same couch, trying to catch my breath from the intense orgasms he always manages to wring from me.

 

I was hot from our intense workout. “I need a shower.”

 

“I’ll join you.”

 

I wanted to object but couldn’t, what could I say when I was up for it too even through all the soreness in my body? We were both in the shower getting wet (in more ways than one-mind you) when I decided to ask Asami that same burning question that sprung up in my mind on the couch.

 

“Asami, were you ever a porn star?”


	6. Chapter 6

_Cheese+Asami+ass=..._

“Excuse me, Sir? You’ve been staring at the cheese sauce for more than five minutes, are you ok?

I was broken out of my trip down memory lane at the sound of that questioning voice. I’m currently standing before the dairy fridge in a supermarket around the block from my apartment. I’m on a milk run.

I turned to the store clerk and blinked. “Sorry to scare you.” Then I bowed, used both hands to scrape a few tubs of cheese sauce off the fridge, put it in my trolley and then walk away. I hope I wasn’t blushing too noticeably.

I was passing the whipped cream and my face heated up at the sight. Whipped cream is used a lot in sex. I bit my thumb nail nervously before grabbing two cans; maybe we can experiment. I then discreetly

 strolled away again.

I later found the milk and grabbed a litre bottle before putting it in my trolley. When I did a mental check of what I’d bought my face fell. Cheese sauce, whipped cream, various ice cream, chocolate bars, yogurt and the one item I came for-milk.

I realized I picked up all the things I thought Asami could eat off me. He said he hated sweets but he’d lick anything from my body. I shook my head to clear it of such lewd thoughts, I made up my mind to put it all back except the milk.

He’s turning me into a hentai.

I made it back to the fridge and decided to keep the cheese sauce, just in case though since I’m out because of what we did a few hours ago. After that he still found time for another round in the shower; I can barely keep up with his stamina. Besides, when I asked him if he was a porn star he only grinned cheekily at me before he took me in the tub. Seriously, where does he come off so cocky at only seventeen years old? What’ll happen when he becomes my age and I become an old man at 37?

Through my mental freak out I grabbed a gallon of milk instead of a litre, if I’m with him that long I’ll have to prevent osteoporosis so he won’t break my bones with his positions. I was in the process of putting back the chocolate bar when a familiar voice drifted to my ears from the adjacent aisle. I frowned, wondering if I could be mistaken when the voice laughed. It definitely sounded like her.

Then I heard _him_. I just had to see for myself what my ears were hearing and if it was true. What they were saying and how they were speaking to each other was so intimate it left me speechless.

I just had to know. Was it fact or my fictitious imagination?

My hands pushed my trolley and my feet carried me until I was at the top of their aisle, watching them as she hung on to his arm while leaning her head on his shoulder. She was smiling happily. He too seemed glad for her company and I honestly didn’t know how to process the imagery.

I can’t say I wasn’t pissed, and maybe a little hurt, because he could have said he’d found somebody else instead of going behind my back. I don’t think I would have tried too hard to stop him, I guess I’d lost interest just as he had. The difference is I would have let him go even if I couldn’t tell him why. Asami and me have to remain a secret for my sake, after all. They are two consenting adults, there’s no need to hide what they’re doing. The two of them were lost in their own little world and it didn’t register at the same time that I’d ditched the trolley and was walking towards them. She spotted me first and she quickly let his arms go and stood rigid while her smile vanished completely. She looked like she wanted to run and hide, I wouldn’t have stopped her either way.

Realizing something was wrong; Kenji looked at her and frowned. “Aika, what’s wrong?”

And that’s when I decided to butt in. I felt angry and vengeful. “Maybe she’s sick...”

At the sound of my voice and the sight of me he paled. “How’s your reclusive sister, Kenji?” Sarcasm oozed from my voice and I looked at their grocery basket before nodding. There were potatoes, vegetables and two pieces of steak. “I guess she wouldn’t mind you taking Aika home and making her dinner, now would she?”

He started to panic, ignoring Aika completely. “Akihito, it’s not what it looks like, we just met here a while ago.”

I smiled. “I doubt your date would appreciate hearing she’s not important, right Aika?”

She held her head down and turned and walked away. He was torn between going after her and trying to explain to me. I just stood there and watched him non-plussed. He kept looking between her retreating form and my face, until he eventually sighed dejectedly.

“Look, I’m sorry.”

“Is that excuse suppose to make me feel better?” I asked bitterly. He didn’t answer and I continued. “You could have said something instead of going behind my back like this. What did you expect me to do? You’re free to do whatever the hell it is you want, just like I’m free to do what I want,” I finished scathingly.

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and I glared at him. “She meant nothing.”

“Neither did I,” I answered before taking my arm back. I went to get my milk and he kept walking behind me, talking nonsense I didn’t want to hear.

“Akihito, look, will you just listen?” He touched my arm again and I stopped with my back to him, rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time.  “It was an accident, it just happened once and it will never happen again.”

I turned to glare at him. He had this kicked puppy look on his face, a look that got to me countless times before but not now, now was different. “Do I look like I care how many times you’ve done it? You’ve lied to me countless times before and won’t get the chance to do it again. Now, leave me the hell alone!”

With that I stormed off paid for my milk and left. I had other things to worry about, like the horny seventeen year old I have waiting for me at home.

 

*******VF*******

 

“You’re chugging it.”

Asami’s voice made me put down the milk glass I had turned up at my lips while I drank from it. I was sitting on the couch watching Saiyuki and pigging out on cold milk because of that idiot called Kenji. I didn’t want to care about him, but I did and him cheating makes me feel crappy.

Asami sat beside me. “What’s the problem?”

I glared at him. “Does it look like something’s wrong?”

He licked at my milk moustache and I blushed before pulling back.

“Something’s definitely wrong,” he answered.

I sighed before looking back at the TV. “Kenji’s cheating on me.”

He hummed lightly. “Technically, you cheated first, with me.”

I gave him a look that said ‘drop dead!’

“Besides, I did warn you to leave him a long time ago.”

I glared at him again, wishing I could make him eat his words. “Yeah? well there’s no way you could have known he would cheat, so that’s just a secondary excuse.”

He shrugged. That made me suspicious and I turned my entire body to face him. “Which reminds me, I still don’t know why the hell you’re even here or who you really are. You have money so you didn’t even need to stay here, tell me what your game is.”

He kept his eyes on the TV without answering me. I was getting more pissed. I punched him in the arm. “Tell me!”

And that’s when he grabbed me and kissed me hard, startling me while he pushed me back so I was flat on my back. I tried to push him off but like countless times before, he kept me immobile, which was frustrating as hell. I buck, twisted and turned, but nothing seemed to faze him while he settled himself comfortably between my legs. He shifted and grind, and even though I told myself to forget the sex, don’t get hard and focus on the questions I had, my body couldn’t comply with my mind. I was quickly falling into his trap even though I know the sex is just a distraction. He was rough, squeezing me tightly and pinching me hard on my nipples. I shuddered at the pain mingled with the pleasure. His hard on pressed tightly against mine and he grinded his hips, watching me watch him with half lidded eyes.

“I’m going to fuck you, Sensei.” I shuddered at the baritone of his ‘I’m really horny’ voice.

I turned my eyes away and swallowed thickly. “Go fuck yourself.”

I could practically feel him smirk and he grabbed my chin with one hand and forced me to look at him.

“Fuck is a nice word to throw around, isn’t it, _sensei_?” I glared hard at him for the jab at my profession, subtly hinting that I shouldn’t be cursing. “But then again, when you’re the one getting it, it can be hard not to think of it often.”

I gritted my teeth. “Are you implying I’m addicted to sex?”

His eyes locked with mine for a moment before he answered. “You’re addicted to sex with me, there’s a difference.”

I wanted to argue, to deny it but couldn’t, because he’s right. I’ll never admit it out loud though. Every time I think of his effect on me and our age gap my feelings become ambiguous. I’m older and should be wiser but he’s more experienced and head strong; and that fact just grates all the more in times like these when he’s asserting authority over me and I can’t seem to shift the power balance.

He ran one hand down my chest to my stomach and I tried my best not to arch into his touch the closer south he went, but I failed miserably and moaned wantonly when his hand found its way inside my pants to grip and stroke me tightly.

“My point exactly.”

We kissed; hard and passionate and breathtakingly good and he manoeuvred my clothes off me, grabbed my hips and positioned me for a good fuck.

A really good fuck. Ten minutes into our lust filled rut I was breathless, on my hands and knees in the doggy position and begging him to take me harder and faster, urging him to give me more each time. He stretched me achingly wide and repeatedly hit my prostate and it made me oblivious to everything except his huge cock ramming inside me like an angry bull. I cried out when he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, wanting to see my comely expression. My breath hitched and my body shook violently with lust when he whispered obscenities in my ear, like ‘fuck, you’re so tight, Sensei’ and ‘I’ll shove my dick so far up your ass you’ll be able to taste it in your throat’ whenever my ass constricted and gripped him tighter. It was amazing sex like countless times before.

Three ejaculations later…two for him…we laid on the floor panting, our breaths coming in short rasps while our heated, sweat coated bodies cooled down. We were on the floor and I looked at him; he seemed exhilarated with our workout. I on the other hand, still felt slight lower back pain and burning from his enthusiasm. He really loved to give it hard.

But, even though the sex was ‘5 stars’, it still didn’t deter me from my earlier suspicions. I swallowed to clear my throat before saying, “I still want to know what you’re hiding.”

He didn’t look at me.

I pushed him. “Asami!”

I gasped, startled when he grabbed my chin tightly and glared at me, apparently trying to hold in his temper. “Drop it.”

Glaring into his ambiguous golden eyes and with my lips puckered from his hold, I asked a simply, “Why?”

He sighed. “Its better you don’t know. Leave it alone.”

He let me go and immediately got up to go to the shower. I rubbed my jaw where I’m sure his finger bruises would be later. I really needed to know what was going, especially with him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, when I entered the faculty lounge, the atmosphere was so tense I felt like I could choke on it. Kenji kept staring at me and I didn’t spare him a glance. I’m happy he’s not the type to make a scene in front of anybody. I spent a few minutes at my desk going over some paperwork before deciding to head to my first class. When I walked through the door I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be out of there.

 

I was on my way to the class with a stack of graded test papers I wanted to return to the students. When I entered one of the hallways that led to my destination, I was bumped into by a female student I don’t remember ever seeing before. She wore the pin for a second year student on the collar of her blouse and I gaped as I watch her fall.

 

I held out my hand to her. “Are you alright?”

 

She slapped my hand away and glared up at me. “Get _out_ of my way, Sensei.” She hissed.

 

In my shocked state, it took me a moment to realize that her pupils were dilated and that there was a slight tremor to her body. She got to her feet and with a look of trepidation, ran past me. I decided to follow her, half because I was worried about her state after the fall and half because she seemed suspicious. I kept my distance, but was close enough not to lose her while she hurried all the way outside, then followed her to an abandoned wing of the next building; the old science department. I peeked around the corner and watched as she knocked twice on a wooden door down the third floor hallway while feeling the adrenaline course through me from spying on her. I felt a rush from the sneaking around.

 

I drew in a breath as the sound of the door opening could be heard, then she bowed and entered the room. The door closed and I crept forward silently, willing the bass of my beating heart to slow down and play it cool. I need to stay focused not to make any mistakes. My fists tightened around the test papers I had in my hand while approaching and when I stopped before the door the student entered, I put my ear against it and listened.

 

_“Two balls....shipment cost......owe us...delay...”_

 

And that’s when I heard it; a slap so loud and a female voice crying out that it startled me half to death. I quickly straightened and gasped, then tried to catch the test papers as they threatened to fall. In my clumsy grope to stop the paper’s descent I banged my head against the wooden door.

 

_“Did you hear that?”_

 

Realizing my mistake and not wanting to get caught, I grabbed the papers and hurried away before anybody could see me: I had to make it to the headmaster’s office with this information fast. There’s no telling what will happen if I don’t hurry.

 

With my Adrenaline amplified ten-fold, I made it to Tanuka-sempai’s office. I had no doubts as to what was happening in that room and since they were selling drugs, they might have weapons so I needed security to get there fast. Tanuka-sempai wasn’t in his office, but I met up with his assistant and frantically explained I needed to see him and fast, it was an emergency. When I mentioned drugs she hesitantly explained that he was in a meeting down the hall and I left the test papers on her desk before sprinting there after she told me so. While running and looking through the glass window of the meeting room down the hall, I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I realized he was meeting with police officers. I threw the door open and ran inside. All eyes turned to look at me, some with shock and some with suspicion.

 

Tanuka-sempai squinted his eyes and glared at me. “Takaba?”

 

I took in a huge gulp of air and rambled. “Drug sellers were in the old science block...”

 

All the police turned their heads to the headmaster for further explanation. He quickly barked the building’s location and all the officers filed out of the room, some with their hands on their weapons. One higher in ranking than the rest told Tanuka-sempai to stay put, that they will canvas the area and catch the culprits.

 

I doubled over, resting my hands on my knees as I fought to catch my breath. The worry over the situation, especially for the female student and the exhilaration from the police presence threatened a heart attack. I looked at my Sempai as he led me over to one of the available chairs to sit.

 

He asked worriedly, “Are you alright, Takaba?”

 

I nodded my head. “I’m fine, Sempai. Hopefully the police will be successful and they’ll catch those guys and find the girl.”

 

He frowned. “Girl, what girl?”

 

I explained about the second year student I followed and gave him a description of what I could remember. Unfortunately, she was your typical female student and Sempai could tell who exactly I was describing.

 

“You will know her if you see her again, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. “Get some rest, I’ll be right back.”

 

I sat there while Sempai left. I ended up alone in the classroom, waiting to see if the police had found anything. About twenty minutes later I was informed that two suspicious men were seen in the woods to the back of the school and arrested. Sempai said they were found with an unknown amount of the banned substance and that I should keep it quiet in case others were still around. When he led me out of the conference room, it was to his office where he offered me a snack and something to drink. I gladly obliged.

 

“Nice work, Takaba. Thanks to you we’ve made headway in the school’s drug ring case. Now, hopefully those men will give information about the others and their source and we can finally start to clean up the school!”

 

The man chortled happily and I grinned in agreement. I then remembered about the female student. “Was the girl found?”

 

I watched as Sempai’s decorum changed at the question. “No, want to see if she’s in one of the second year classes?”

 

I nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Fine, let’s go,” Sempai offered as he led me through the door. That girl would need help and fast.

 

*******VF*******

 

“She’s nowhere to be seen.” I sighed after Sempai and I visited all the ongoing second year classes available, but couldn’t locate who we were looking for. We stood outside the door of the last classroom, which I’d just checked with no results.

 

Sempai sighed. “Maybe she somehow managed to escape. I’ll arrange for an afternoon roll call for the grade and see who is missing. Also, I’ll need you to keep a lookout from now on just in case. If you see her alert me or one of the security and let us take it from there. For now, I’ve assigned a substitute for your third period class, from fourth period onwards, continue until later, then go straight home and rest.”

 

“Hai, Sempai,” I agreed. He nodded then walked away. I ran a hand over my face and inhaled deeply. The truth is, despite everything that’s happened, I found myself addicted to the adrenaline rush. Maybe being a teacher wasn’t what I’m satisfied with after all.

 

*******VF*******

 

After work, I visited the station where Yamaka-san worked. I’d told Asami to go home without me after school because I had some personal errands to run and he agreed. Now, here I was, waiting on one of my mentors while growing up to finish his debriefing with the police commissioner in his office. I wanted to know if he knew anything about the men brought in from the school earlier.

 

But not only that, I wanted him to tell me once and for all what the deal with Asami is. He is the one who knew about him being placed with me in the first place and I wanted to know what was happening. While I sat and waited, I saw an incoming call from Kenji and dropped the call, I should block his number when I reach home.

 

“Takaba.”

 

I looked up at the unmistakable gruff voice of the man who steadily pushed me to where I am right now since I was a delinquent on the wrong path in my earlier days and he was tired of running into me for petty nuances.

 

I stood and bowed. “Yamaka-san...”

 

He touched my arm lightly. “Takaba, let’s go have some coffee down the street.”

 

I agreed. When we happened upon a quaint little coffee shop a few minutes away that I knew he loved, we made our way inside and sat near the window and close to the door. I knew it was a tactic he learned as a detective to help spot unscrupulous people even while he shouldn’t be working and I smiled. He ordered black coffee and I ordered green tea. I watched him as he reached into his pocket, extract and light a cigarette and then took a drag. The smell brought back memories and I smiled. “Dunhill.”

 

He suddenly looked at me with narrowed eyes. I dropped the smile and straightened.

 

He blew the next stream of smoke my way. “What did you say?”

 

I cleared my throat. “You’re smoking a Dunhill, I recognize the smell.”

 

He leaned forward with his hands resting firmly on the wooden table. “From where? I just started smoking these.”

 

I shrugged. “Look, I didn’t come here to be interrogated...”

 

He pulled back and interrupted me, saying, “You were acting suspicious just now, like you had something to hide.”

 

That left me curious and confused. “I recognized that cigarette, how is that suspicious?”

 

He inhaled a deep drag before tapping the ash into the available ashtray and then he looked at me. “You have a hickey.”

 

I grabbed my neck and stared at him wide eyed. Did he know about me and Asami? “W...what?”

 

He chuckled. “Glad to see you have a social life.”

 

I chuckled nervously in return, willing my racing heart to calm.

 

“Look, I’m glad to see you’re ok, it’s been a while. What have you been up to, kid?”

 

Now that’s more like it. I decided to ask him about the two drug dealers I stumbled upon at the school and their arrest.

 

“So you were involved in that?” he asked impressed. “You’ve always been a trouble magnet, you know.”

 

At that I blushed. “Whatever. So have they revealed anything, is there any more leads?”

 

Just then the serving girl arrived with our order and we both kept quiet until she bowed and left. After us both took a sip of our hot beverage, we continued.

 

“No, the men aren’t forthcoming yet. It seems they are use to our tactics and are holding out, that’s all I can tell you right now.” He took another sip, a noisy one, of his coffee.

 

“Fine. But I need to ask you what the deal with Asami is, why is staying with me?”

 

At this I noticed the tense lines in Yamaka-san’s face harden. He obviously didn’t want to answer me.

 

“Look, the issue with Asami you’ll find out soon enough when his stay is up in two weeks, for now I can’t say anything.”

 

I started getting angry at the lack of forthcoming information regarding Asami, I’m the one putting up with him and his urges after all. I held my tea cup tightly and wondered what Yamaka-san would think if he knew what Asami was doing to me. Scratch that, he would believe I was the one doing things to the brat because I’m older and he’s underage (by a few months, I might add) and even though I haven’t been complaining about it lately, doesn’t mean it still doesn’t bother me. I could lose everything because of this. “I don’t want to hear that. Why did you choose me to babysit him, wasn’t anybody else available?

 

Yamaka sighed and looked straight at me. “Nobody else I trusted.”

 

That shut me up. I had no idea it was because he had such confidence in me. I found it endearing and it made my heart flutter that he would trust me like that. “Fine. But as soon as possible I want to know what I got myself into with him.”

 

One of Yamaka-san’s eyebrow rose in question. “He’s just staying at your apartment as a student, isn’t he? What could you possibly get into with him?”

 

I gulped at the question, and then hastily swallowed my tea to delay answering. He was obviously waiting on my answer, when he got a page on his beeper. He looked at it and cursed.

 

“Look, this is an emergency, I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Alright, we’ll meet again.” He nodded and I waved as he left the coffee house, leaving his half finished cup of coffee behind. I kept sipping at my tea until I heard my phone ringing again. I looked at it. Kenji. I sighed and put the phone down on the table and took another sip of my luke-warm tea. Good thing there wasn’t much left. I turned the cup up at my head.

 

“You should answer your phone when someone’s calling you.”

 

For a fleeting second I was surprised, but then I glared at my new company. How did he know I was here? I stood to leave and he held my arm.

 

“Aki, wait!”

 

“It’s Takaba to you, Kenji,” I hissed while pulling back. I got defensive and he backed off, showing surrender.

 

“Look, I know you have all right not to talk to me but I’m begging you for five minutes, that’s all I ask.”

 

I glared at him.

 

“Please?” he begged and beside my better judgement, I caved.

 

“Fine, but no longer than five minutes, I have places to be.”

 

He nodded and we both sat down. He ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily before looking at me. His eyes said regret while his mouth was set in a thin line.

 

“Look, I’m sorry.” I remained impassive and quiet. “I didn’t mean to hurt you Aki-Takaba. At the time I was feeling insecure and I made a huge mistake in going behind your back.” He hesitated before looking at me pleadingly. “I just want a chance to make things right, I know I can.”

 

“No,” I deadpanned.

 

He leaned back in the chair and sighed, his eyes beseeching and insistent. “Why? We were so good together.”

 

He just didn’t understand... though I doubt he knew; he couldn’t have known. “I’ve found someone better.”

 

He looked surprised before blurting, “Who the hell could you have find so quickly?”

 

And with that I stood and left him behind, not even sparing him a glance as he called out to me.

 

*******VF*******

 

The cool evening breeze caressed every part of me as I walked down the street towards the nearest bus station to take me home. With everything that was happening, my head was in a daze. Questions and memories swirled around in my head of times past; how simpler my life was before Asami entered it. He made me crave him, the mystery and danger that surround him and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to settle for less ever again. Everything revolved around him somehow and I knew I had to sort myself out before I could get anything done. The bus station came into view and I started walking a little bit faster towards it. By the time I took three steps a car pulled up beside me at the side walk. I took a sideway glance and realized it was Asami’s black Toyota Prius. The passenger door automatically opened and I didn’t hesitate to get in, I would appreciate the drive home.

 

“How did you know I was here?” I asked while buckling the seat belt. I was having a little problem with said seat belt and I wasn’t looking at Asami. But when I realize that he was taking too long to answer my question I looked up at him to realize he was _not_ happy. For whatever reason, his brows were creased, his eyes hard and his lips thinned in a ghost of a pout. I could tell he was bothered by something and knowing his temperament, I was afraid to ask. I wondered if he saw me and Kenji in the coffee house?

 

“What’s eating at you?”

 

I didn’t get an answer, except a stiff turn of the steering wheel that saw us veering through a street light in the late evening traffic. I swallowed my other questions until we reached home, where we weren’t likely to be involved in a head on collision.

 

As soon as I opened the front door to my apartment and entered, I had Asami all over me the second the door was shut and this time he wasn’t going easy on me....not in the least. He pressed up so hard against me I could feel the air leaving my lungs too quickly and he kissed me so hard I felt like I couldn’t breathe. Fighting him off was getting me nowhere and I cursed his height advantage and larger body mass. I wanted to take some air into my lungs, damn it. I could feel how hot he was as he pressed up against me, hoisting my legs around his waist so he could rub his erection against mine.

 

I was finally granted a moment of reprieve when he decided to attack my neck and I breathed in a huge gulp of air before hoarsely calling out his name. I wanted to know why he was being so aggressive. I managed to push him off enough for him to look at me. “What the hell is your problem?”

 

He shoved his hand down my pants and started stroking me roughly. He watched my face as it contorted into the pleasure and pain he was allowing me to feel.

 

“When I see you and your _ex_ having coffee...”

 

“It’s not like that!” I gasped through my ragged breathing. He put my legs down, turned me around and shoved me against the wall in a pseudo police search stance. I watched as less than a second later my lower body was bare with my erect cock sticking out with a pearl of precum beading at the slit. His hand snaked from behind and grabbed it, squeezing and pulling while a finger was shoved deep inside me. I gasped in surprise as my knees buckled and I leaned on the wall for support. The finger was removed and I could feel Asami rubbing the slick head of his length against my entrance. I cried out as he shoved it inside me, stretching me what felt like impossibly wide as he still for a moment. My body felt weak as he grabbed my hips and held it firmly before moving in and out, taking full advantage of my surrender.

 

I had to stand there and take it while he pounded into me and I looked down at my traitorous cock as it bounced and swayed with the force of Asami’s thrusts. My body shook while he grabbed my shoulder and forced me back on his shaft harder each time. I moaned and cried out as he hit my prostate and the wet, slapping sound of our sweaty skin echoed through the apartment. When he put both hands on my ass cheeks and spread them wide I could tell he was close just by his hisses and ragged breathing in my ear. He tended to talk dirty to me on occasion whenever he was close and he encouraged me to take his engorged cock as punishment. To be honest it turned me on exponentially, especially with his hot breath and husky voice in my ear. He nipped the lobe with his teeth and whispered that he wanted to fuck me into the floor.

 

We both came, _hard_.

 

Reeling from another intense orgasm, I collapsed on the floor in a heap with Asami sitting and breathing hard beside me. I gasped for breath and willed the white and orange spots blurring my vision away. My ass burned and I swallowed thickly. “You bastard...”

 

He grabbed my chin and stared at me straight in the eyes, golden burning into hazel. “Next time I see you with that guy, you won’t enjoy it.”

 

I shoved him off. “We weren’t doing anything, you possessive ass.”

 

“I don’t care,” Asami muttered before getting up to go the bathroom. He extended a hand to me and I took it before following him to the shower.

 

I vaguely wondered, if he behaved like this when nothing happened, imagine if something did?

 

I shuddered at the imagery.


	8. Chapter 8

“I heard you were involved in the arrest made yesterday, Takaba-san. The entire teacher’s body is talking about it.”

I ignored Matsuda and continued filing grade papers from around my desk. He sat on the desk and leaned over me. “Come on, Takaba, you’re like a super sleuth or something. Tell me what happened.”

By now, other people had drawn near to try and hear if I had anything to add to what I’m sure is by now forty different versions of the one story. I especially liked the one where I kicked in the door, did some Bruce Lee type fighting and captured the men myself. I smiled tightly at the eagerly waiting man.

“Get off my desk.”

He pouted before doing as I’d said. I sighed. The other people dispersed when they realized I wouldn’t budge and I nodded dismissively at a few. My eyes landed on Kenji, who watched me with an ambiguous look. I quickly looked away. I’ve tried hard to avoid Aika, who was doing a much better job avoiding me...and Kenji. From what I’d seen, they already weren’t an item anymore. I then left and made my way back to the second year class I’d skipped the day before with the test papers I was to return but didn’t.

The class was silent as my students became abnormally quiet when I entered. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I started handing out their papers while announcing they’d have another test at the end of this lesson. Their combined groan was too loud for my liking. At the end I realized one paper was missing.

Yoichi Toshi, third desk down in the fourth row. I frowned. “I’m sure I had all of them. I’ll double check in the teacher’s lounge and get back to you, after class, Yoichi-san, is that alright?”

The kid nodded. “Hai, Sensei.”

Without further preamble, I started the day’s lesson.

*******VF*******

Lunch time left me a little more anxious than usual. Not only could I not find Yoishi-san’s paper, but I was being approached by teachers and auxiliary personnel alike. I’ve noticed an impatient Asami walking towards me after a few minutes. I stared up at him from around my desk questioningly. I felt a little nervous, wondering if that infamous Asami possessiveness would be unleashed right here in the teacher’s lounge for some reason I wasn’t even aware of.

My heart beat like an African drum at the thought.

“We need to talk, _Sensei_.”

I wanted to say ‘no, we don’t,’ but I couldn’t perpetuate behaviour like that in front of others because it would seem suspicious. A teacher talking to a student like that, or vice versa, is bound to set off alarm bells in some people’s head about the type of relationship they have. I pushed my chair back and stood. I’m sure we weren’t going to talk about lessons so I moved away with him. I watched his back as he led me down the hall, through countless students milling about on their break until we were outside the building. I wondered what was happening when he led me to another block with mostly empty classrooms. We entered one and I turned to watch him as he approached me with his mouth set in a thin line.

With his hands in his pockets he looked at me. “I heard about what happened. Did you come in contact with any of the men from that time?”

“The drug dealers?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Are you certain?”

I was getting confused. “Wait, what’s this about?”

Asami watched me with furrowed brows, as if he was thinking hard about something and to be honest it made my stomach clench. “What are you thinking?”

“Those men are dangerous, I need to be certain they don’t know who you are.”

“Why? it’s not like they can do me something here when there’s always plain clothes police about and I always lock my door at home. What are you so afraid of?”

Yes, it’s obvious from his disposition that Asami’s afraid of something. I don’t discount that drug dealers are really dangerous men, but I didn’t really feel threatened by them.

Asami started pondering hard in his head from what I could see and he rubbed the back of his neck before sighing. I waited with bated breath, watching as he walked up to stand directly before me. Our eyes locked on each other and he smiled before bringing his head down to steal a kiss.

To say I’m surprised would be an understatement and I grabbed the lapel of his school jacket to steady myself while both his hands wrapped around my lower back and held me close. If it wasn’t for the knowledge we were far away from others, I wouldn’t have allowed this to happen on the school compound. I could feel his hot breath, taste him and feel him getting hard against my stomach. I wanted this to stop, for him to let me go so I can get back to my lunch time duties but as much as my mind said to leave, my body stayed grounded, wanting more of him.

I surmised that I had thirty minutes left of my one hour lunch time. I asked my self blatantly in my head if I’d rather spend those thirty minutes having sex with Asami and my answer to myself was an errant yes. With our lips still locked he pushed me back until my buttocks hit a single table and I shifted to sit on it. My breathing sped up as I watched him widen my legs with his own, then his fingers were on my zipper, loosening my hardening shaft before he fell to his knees and took me to the back of his throat.

I moaned at the feel of that warm, wet tongue sucking me off and while I braced on one hand, the other came to tangle in Asami’s soft hair. He watched me predatorily while his lips slid down to the base then up again; sometimes fast and sometimes slow; twisting and turning and _not_ gagging. He never gags.

I felt hot to the touch, like an inferno while the pleasure and desire mounted to dangerous levels inside me. He shoved my pants down from around my ankles and I allowed it to fall to the floor. He widened my legs and braced himself so he could finger me while he kept me inside his mouth. I shoved my head back and tried to hold myself in, moaning and hissing and groaning at what that talented tongue always does to me.

Looking down on him being so lewd made my head spin with lust. I thrust my hips as my body shook, my legs came up to rest on Asami’s shoulder and my hand tangled in his hair once again, tightly. I pulled his head back when he went down and shoved him forward when he pulled back. My eyes twitched with excitement as my body gave over to the pleasure. My stomach muscles tightened and my ass clenched around his finger as I ejaculated down his throat. I closed my eyes and screamed into the back of my hand as he kept sucking. The euphoria was overwhelming.

I laid there panting and he stood, bracing over me, his golden eyes boring into mine intensely. I could see through my haze that he swallowed everything. He just stood there watching me.

“You’re really sexy like this, Akihito.”

I groaned. “Stop addressing me so informally, I’m your teacher.”

I shoved him to the side and rolled over before standing on shaky legs. I was in the process of pulling up my pants when I realized he wasn’t molesting me further, which confused me to no end. I stopped to look at him. He popped a piece of mint into his mouth; I wouldn’t want to walk around the school with my breath smelling like that either. “You’re not going to reciprocate?”

“We don’t have the time.”

I checked my watch; ten minutes before lunch time would end. I didn’t know if I should feel sorry for him or happy for myself. “Oh.”

“I’ll be sure to deal with you later.”

I shuddered at his promise. I doubt I’ll be able to walk properly later is what I took from that sentence.

He helped me put myself back together, then he went ahead to the front door while I trailed behind, fixing my belt. I had my head down trying to make sure said belt was well adjusted when I bumped into Asami’s back.

“What the hell do you want?” I heard Asami ask somebody and my eyes widened; who could be here that knew about us? I was anticipating suffocation from the tension.

“I heard you both.” Kenji. His voice was scathing, accusing and I flinched. Was this the end of me?

“So? Nobody cares what you heard. Get out of our way.”

Asami tried to shove Kenji away but before the other man could budge he called my name.

“Takaba, is this him? Who you found that’s better than me? I didn’t see you as the type to go around whoring yourself to your students...”

I gasped through my fright as Asami pulled Kenji into the room roughly and closed the door. Kenji stumbled and almost fell but managed to regain his bearing quickly. He glared angrily at Asami who returned his look tenfold. He looked at me and then chuckled disdainfully. I felt my throat close up, I felt small, I wanted to run far away and never return.

Asami gritted out. “He’s mine.”

That seemed to make Kenji even more pissed than before and he got all up in Asami’s person space. “You’re just a kid, he needs a _man_.”

And even I knew that Asami wouldn’t take that comment easily. The balled fist that shot out and hit Kenji in the face wasn’t as much a surprise to me as one would expect. I held on to Asami when I realized he wanted to strike again. He faces expulsion if this was to be taken further.

“Asami, stop!”

From his fallen position, Kenji held his busted lip and glared at us both. His eyes burned with hatred as he said, “I’ll make sure you both can’t set foot back in this school because of this.”

Asami was breathing hard while I held on to him and he smirked at Kenji’s words while I felt I wanted to faint. He shrugged off my hold and walked over to Kenji. I could see the ambiguous look in Kenji’s eyes as Asami knelt before him, then he brought his head down and whispered something in Kenji’s ear.

Kenji’s eyes widened incredibly and Asami pulled back then, standing and looking around at me.

“You belong to me, Akihito. I’m only saying this once for _his_ benefit.” Asami indicated at Kenji. “I’ll have you any which way I want where I want. He’ll keep his mouth shut or else suffer the consequences, so don’t worry about him from now on.”

I just stood there dumbfounded. Kenji didn’t argue Asami’s stance and I was eager to know what he said to him. “Did you threaten to kill him?” I blurted before realising what I’d asked.

Asami stared at me vaguely but didn’t answer. I swallowed thickly. I looked to Kenji to realize he was looking at something beside him with deeply furrowed brows, pointedly ignoring us.

Asami pulled me out of the room and this entire ordeal made me feel like the sky was falling on my head and crushing my brain. How could Asami be sure Kenji wouldn’t talk and why can’t I accept his assurance so easily? Our relationship was found out, I’m fretting like crazy. I’m even thinking of resigning before this has a chance to blow wide open and destroy my reputation and my pride. My legs felt weak as I walked. “A...are you sure he...he won’t say anything?”

“I’m sure.”  Asami’s non-plussed response came and I nodded my head while we kept moving. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Wait...something bad is happening.

*******VF*******

“Takaba-sensei, are you listening?”

I was broken out of my dazed state by a student of mine I’d ask to read something. I wasn’t particularly paying attention to what he’d said since my mind was occupied by the day’s event. This is my last class for the evening and I am greatly anticipating the end so I can go home and curl in bed while dreaming about the finest Sushi and the sweetest pocky.

My favourite comfort food always managed to ease my worried mind.

I looked up at him. “Sorry, my mind’s preoccupied at the moment. Please, continue.”

And he did continue, except I still wasn’t able to concentrate. I couldn’t get over the fact that somebody found out about me and Asami, it was eating away at me. I was saved by the bell when it rang to signal the end of school and the kids filed out quickly. I was glad I didn’t see Kenji for the rest of the afternoon and I grabbed my bag and hurriedly exited the school compound. I didn’t want anything to do with anybody, not even Asami. I made my way out and took a different exit from where his car was parked. The entire school felt suffocating as my paranoia set in. I imagined and worried that everyone I pass that seemed to be gossiping was talking about me and Asami. I couldn’t stand it. By the time I was at the bus stop I was breathing hard and wiping sweat from my brows. Luckily a bus came along at the same time heading for downtown where I would take a train from the station there and I quickly got on it, bypassing the group of students who were leisurely heading to the bus stop also. I paid my fare and sighed when the bus pulled away from the curb after I sat, leaving the students and a fraction of my paranoia behind.

*******VF*******

I found myself downtown, standing before a corner bar while the devil inside me kept telling me to go in and get shitfaced. At least that way I’ll stop fretting, if even a little bit, that somebody found out I’m sleeping with one of my students. I’m sure that by the end of the night my heart will be damaged from my raised blood pressure and constant fear.

The alcohol couldn’t be any worse.

I decided to go in. There’s no harm in what I’m about to do anyways. The place wasn’t crowded, but there were a handful of patrons there and I took a seat adjacent the bartender on a stool. He looked at me and bowed in greeting.

“What will you have?”

“Something strong,” I answered and he chuckled before turning his back to me where bottles of hard liquor sat on a glass shelf. He grabbed one and began pouring. I looked around at other people laughing, drinking and having a good time. Only one other person seemed to be down in the dumps like myself; a middle aged salary man in his jacket suit who seemed to be crying into a glass tipped with amber liquid. A half full mini glass of silver liquor was then placed before me and I looked up at the bartender.

“Martini on the rocks.”

I nodded in thanks, then I downed it all at once...I felt like choking to death from the burn and sting in my throat and lungs.

*******VF*******

“You’re phone’s ringing kid!” My partner in crime laughed and even though I had heard the noise a few moments before, I didn’t pay it any mind.

“Who cares,” I slurred. Then hiccupped. I fished it out of my pocket and turned it off. We both laughed.

“Yeah, whenever my wife calls to nag on the phone I ignore it. Is it your wife?”

That middle aged salary man took another huge gulp of his liquor. I blinked once. “Yeah, my wife. He might as well be.”

“He!?” The man shouted, then he laughed so hard he almost toppled over.

I followed suit, snorting liquor through my nose. My head spun, my vision was hazy and my body felt light and lazy. I’m sure my motor skills were shot to hell right now since I wanted to use the bathroom but could hardly move.

I felt good. Sick to my stomach from the alcohol, but mostly good.

“Maybe I should take a man as a wife too. Maybe he won’t nag as much.”

“Hey, guys are no better than women, trust me...” I gulped down a mouthful of vodka.

My new friend stilled with his glass half way to his lips and stared hard at me. “Really? Bummer. A wife is a wife whether a man or a woman, eh? I guess that’s why they’re called that. W-ill I-nfuriate F-or E-ternity!”

I laughed so hard my body started aching and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I knew I was drunk off my ass but didn’t care. My body was starting to feel numb too.

“Hey, another bottle of Absolut!” the man slurred to the bartender, who answered with a derisive no.

“What...?!” My drinking partner pointed to the bartender accusingly. “We’re not drunk enough yet, get me and this guy another bottle!”

He pointed at me and with my head on the table and colours dancing behind my eyes and something in my stomach threatening to break my oesophagus threshold, I sighed. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should stop here and get home. Somehow, knowing I’ve been ignoring Asami’s calls made me feel a little worried. I raised my head and looked at my blank phone, imagining Asami’s voice berating me on the other end.

The other man was still continuing his argument with the barkeep, but I couldn’t be bothered. I hiccupped before touching him on the shoulder. “Hey, I’m leaving.”

I stood immediately but the man grabbed my arm. I looked him in the eyes.

“H...hey, wait! This guy is gonna give us another bottle!”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes you are!”

“I said no!”

I was forgotten as the drunkard followed the bartender back to the bar, arguing all the way.

I chuckled, grabbed my bag and head towards the door. As soon as I stepped through said door, the cold night air hit me like a bucket of ice water and it sobered me up a little. As I started walking down the street towards the train station, passing blurs of neon coloured shop lights and store front, the need to hurl became more potent. I didn’t remember that I needed to pee, but now that my bladder was threatening to explode on me I couldn’t wait.

Much people were on the street since it wasn’t that late at night and since I didn’t want to get arrested for indecency, I hurried towards the nearest alleyway between a bakery and a wine shop. The area was dank and dark so I burrowed towards the middle where I was less likely to be spotted by passersby.

When I was done doing my business, I started zipping up my pants. My brain was slow to register the sound of approaching footsteps behind me and before I could turn around to see who it was, something exploded suddenly in my head and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a noise like dripping water, so loud it was the first thing I heard through the throb of darkness that was my awakening existence. I tried to open my eyes, but realized I couldn’t. Neither could I move my hands, or get up from my sitting position. My heart hammered in my chest when I realized I was tied up, gagged, blindfolded and bound somewhere unkown.

 

Why? What was happening to me? Where am I? The sudden nausea and pain of my hangover washed over me and I shivered from a bad case of the chills. I wanted to hurl. I started breathing hard, wondering how I would be able to vomit with my mouth immobile and clogged. I worried over choking on my own stomach contents.

 

Just as I was to give up hope an unknown voice spoke. “Get him a bucket and remove the gag.”

 

I was suddenly grateful to the voice I was afraid of as the gag was removed. Not a moment too soon either since less than a second later I doubled over while hurling into something placed below my chin.

 

“God, this guy reeks.”

 

A second unknown voice complained and I tried to will the accompanying headache away while I practically choked on my exiting stomach contents. I hadn’t eaten much, it was mostly the liquor. I kept heaving after the bucket was removed while my throat and chest burned and my mouth tasted sour. I tried to make use of the fact that the gag wasn’t replaced to speak, I wanted answers.

 

“Who are you and what do you want?”

 

“Takaba Akihito, social studies teacher at our most profitable high school...”

 

Profitable...? The drug dealers! I inhaled deeply at the realization.

 

“You know, you interrupted one of our most lucrative deals the other day, don’t you, Takaba? Guess what happens when we lose so much money...? Somebody’s got to pay.”

 

I felt my fear mounting rapidly, this could be the end of me. But, I wouldn’t show the extent of my fear just yet, for now they were just talking. “How do you know it was me?”

 

The unknown voice scoffed. “Yoishi Toshi. You dropped a test paper at the door.”

 

So that’s where that paper went! I didn’t know. I suddenly remembered the girl from that time and the mystery surrounding her disappearance. I need to know what happened to her.

 

“What happened to the second year girl from that time? She seemed to just disappear without a trace.”

 

The voice laughed. “Nobody will be able to find her, just like they won’t be able to find you. She tried to double-cross us and suffered the consequences.”

 

I bit the inside of my cheek, knowing her fate. I didn’t want to die, and if I must I didn’t want to make it easy for these men. As inconspicuously as possible, I kept trying to undo the bound around my wrists. Unfortunately, it was done really well and all I succeeded in doing was rubbing the skin of my wrist raw, irritating it.

 

“So, what do you plan to do with me?” Keep them talking and buy time.

 

“We’re waiting on a call, you’ll know your fate soon, _Sensei_.”

 

Their voices were patronizing and smug and they snickered after speaking.  Judging by where their voice sounded from, it seemed they were both before me. I took a deep breath, willing my racing heart to calm down. The alcohol was still in my system but my situation made me sober up almost completely. My stomach churned, whether from the fear or the alcohol, I wasn’t sure. An idea came to me and I decided to roll with it. If I could keep the men talking, I might find out more about what was going on.

 

“So, since you’re going to kill me anyways, who’s behind the drug distribution?”

 

The men burst out laughing, voice so raunchy and loud I flinched. I’ve been nursing a pounding headache all this time, though it wasn’t at the forefront of my thoughts because these men were planning to _kill me_.

 

“Stupidity, Sensei, is not in our job description. Just sit and keep quiet and don’t make me shoot you before I get the orders.”

 

A shiver ran up my spine when I heard the sound of the hammer on a gun being pulled back. I felt so glad I couldn’t see. My fear must have been palpable because they burst out into another round of laughter then. I wisely kept my mouth shut, no use provoking the proverbial ants nest. I wondered what Asami was doing, if he noticed I was missing, if he’d be looking for me. I wondered about him a lot. The thought of dying and not seeing him again made my airway constrict. It wasn’t right, I didn’t want it to end like this.

 

I’m falling for him and I never once told him. That brat.

 

I knew by now that when he woke up he’d make his own traditional breakfast, complete with miso soup and green tea. He never diverted from his traditional Japanese ways unlike me, who liked to try things from other cultures. I especially liked European and American cuisine. Asami would make enough for me, and then he’d get ready for school. I’ve never understood why I sometimes managed to reach before him even though he left before me. He drives and I don’t.

 

My thoughts drifted between my current situation and Asami in the next few moments. I sat there for a while, waiting and anticipating when a phone ringing echoed through the room. I wished I could have at least seen; I won’t be able to identify these men if I end up getting out of here by some slim chance. I listened keenly as one of the men started speaking.

 

“Hello. Yes. -Yes, we have him here. –No, at 1400 hours. Alright. Deliver it to the second warehouse. Thank you.”

 

The room fell silent and I was suddenly reminded of the pressure on my bladder and I tensed before blurting out. “I really need to use the bathroom.”

 

There was no answer for a moment and I wondered if they would make me go right here in a wooden chair. There was a long suffering sigh before one of the men spoke.

 

“I honestly don’t want to sit here and smell that. You, take him to the bathroom.”

 

There was shuffling of feet and then the bind around my ankles was cut. I was grabbed roughly and shoved to the side. I almost stumbled and fell, losing control of my motor skills with my hands behind my back and numbness in my leg and arms from being in that sitting position too long, but I’d managed to regain my balance before I was shoved again after taking a few steps. I groaned when I was grabbed and positioned upright, then I gasped as a hand fumbled with the zipper of my pants. I wanted to recoil at the knowledge I couldn’t help myself and that this strange man would be touching me down there just like that, but he held my flaccid cock and instructed me to pee. I couldn’t help myself, biting my lip as the pressure on my bladder started to ease while I did my business, uncoiling some of the knots in my belly-bottom. The man came to stand behind me while I finished, with one palm flat against my midsection while the other still held my penis. I felt a chill run up my spine when there was now nothing else for my mind to focus on. With increased worry, I felt when the man shook me after I was done, but the fact that he was breathing down my neck made my hackles rise starkly.

 

“You know, sensei...”

 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Don’t say it, don’t imply it, just DON’T!

 

“...You’re not a bad looking guy.”

 

Fuck, he did. I tried to twist away but the guy held firm and didn’t let go of my cock. I wanted to wretch again. “Don’t...”

 

“Keep quite.” His voice was clipped, his breath heavy and hot.

 

“No...” I didn’t want this, I didn’t want this guy touching me and I tried harder to get away. I tried doubling over so he could let go off me, but I cried out and straightened, throwing my head back when he grabbed my throat and started to squeeze hard. I went rigid while struggling to breath; wondering if now would be the time I die.

 

“Shut the fuck up and don’t move...”

 

I panicked myself into complete stillness when he tightened his thumb and middle fingers, digging into the sides of my neck even more in silent warning. The pain flew up to my head. I whimpered when he started to roughly stroke my cock, which gave me no pleasure what-so-ever and I remained limp.  I could feel the guy’s hardness forming against my backside and it made me cringe. He pushed his hand under my shirt to pinch my nipples...too roughly, then he grabbed my balls and squeezed. It hurt. Still choking me but letting up a bit in his frenzy, the guy stroked me once more before his hand disappeared, then it was shoved down the back of my pants and a finger started roughly probing my anus. I almost collapsed from fright and shock as my knees threatened to give out. God, this was nothing like when Asami touched me, this was repulsive. I whimpered.

 

_Asami._

 

The guy stilled suddenly. “What did you just say?”

 

Confused but happy the guy had halted, I didn’t answer.

 

“Ow!” I cried out when the guy grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back, feeling like he was about to break my neck.

 

“What the hell did you say a while ago?”

 

He shoved me back before grabbing me by the front of my shirt and bringing my face close to his. I don’t remember saying anything a while ago. My entire body tensed, ready for anything, especially more blows and I cursed the fact that I couldn’t see. I was completely blind to my surrounding. “I don’t...”

 

That answer earned me a slap across the face and my skin stung while my ears rang.

 

“What the hell’s happening in there?!”

 

It was the guy from outside and the one slapping me around answered. “This guy just said Asami.”

 

There was a pause, save for my deep intakes of breath. My lungs burned and my hands felt even more numb. Then the first guy asked, “How does he know the boss?”

 

Boss? A...Asami?!

 

My heart stopped right there and then. I was flabbergasted, dumbfounded and shocked beyond belief! Was this man talking about _my_ Asami. Was Asami a...?

 

Was he a...a drug dealer? The boss, who probably authorized the death of the student from my school? I found myself hyperventilating at the mere thought. I felt confused and weak, I felt...

 

“Is that guy dying or something?”

 

“Well, I was slapping him around a bit. We should find out what he knows.”

 

One of the voices spoke and I swallowed thickly as my breathing became erratic. I willed myself to calm down since I knew drawing attention to myself in such a time would not be a good idea. The darkness seemed to close in on me and my stomach churned as the information sunk in. I couldn’t believe it, though it would explain Asami’s frequent disappearances and late appearances. But it still didn’t explain why he was staying with me, or why Yamaka was the one, as a cop, who made it happen. Was him sleeping with me also a part of their plan? Was I somehow used so Asami could have access to the school?

 

All these questions swirled in my head while my insides felt cold and hot and twisting all at the same time. I was broken out of my inner monologue when I was grabbed and forced to stand. I was shoved out of the bathroom and forced to retake my seat in the wooden chair. Then I heard it, the safety of a gun being released and even before the muzzle was pressing into my temple, I could tell it was aimed for me. I told myself not to fret –a gun was in my face- but I could feel myself starting to shake, little tremors that started from my shoulders and spread throughout my body while a wave of cold sweat washed over me. My head tilted to the side with the pressure of the gun and I prayed hard to Buddha for repentance.

 

“Now, tell us how you know Asami, where...”

 

And that’s when an explosion rocked the area. I was knocked hard sideways, which caused me to fall and hit my head. The pain struck me harshly and the sound of heavy footsteps echoed into the room.

 

“Move in men!”

 

 My blindfold was suddenly removed. I blurrily opened my eyes and looked at the cloud of debris and smoke before My vision swam and a pair of leather shoes came into my line of sight. A hand touched my shoulder and a familiar voice called my name.

 

“Takaba, are you alright?!”

 

I looked up into the many faces of Asami –how many was there, five?- before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

I watched out the back of a stationery ambulance that was parked a few feet away from the warehouse I was held in a moment ago. An EMT attended to my bruises while I looked out at the police personnel and other trained medics canvassing the rubble area. Even while I felt the sting of antiseptic being used across the scrapes on my hands and face, I couldn’t take my eyes from the image of Asami and Yamaka standing some distance away, conversing between themselves about what had happened. I watched as suited police officers led my captures, handcuffed and angry and obviously hurt, out to a siren car. They were placed to sit in the back before being driven away.

I felt immense relief mixed with a dash of fear at the sight. I still remembered the sound of the gun hammer being released and the feel of repulsive hands on my flesh. I shivered.

With a cooling pad on my swollen face beside my right eye where I fell and hit it as a result of the explosion, I looked back at Asami and Yamaka with a heavy heart and a sinking feeling.

The pain of my bruised body was no match for the pain in my heart as I watched him... watched them; two men I’ve grown to care a lot about who I now realize might be the two driving force in my destruction. Both were tall and confident, so sure as they voiced rumination amongst themselves. I wanted to desperately to believe I could trust them, but a bigger part of me felt I couldn’t, not with what I heard my captors say and what I’m seeing.

I’d known Yamaka-san most of my adult life and he was the one that pushed Asami on me, who I now realize might be a murderer at the very least. What was the bigger picture? Why was I chosen? Was my affiliation to the school a decisive factor? If what I knew about Asami was true, then that meant Yamaka was a corrupt cop and that somehow made my airway constrict painfully. I’ve never felt searing betrayal like a brand on my soul like this before.

I had to get away from them both.

Antiseptic stung an open wound on my cheek and I hissed, taking my eyes off the chaos to look at the EMT. He looked apologetic.

“Sorry, hold your chin up a bit.”

I did as instructed. A part of my hand was then bandaged before the EMT informed me he would take me to the hospital for further treatment, especially for my head since I suffered a mild concussion. I agreed.

“You can have company ride with you if there’s anybody you want to follow.”

I deflected from the first thought that popped into my head, which was to have Asami follow. “No.”

I scooted over on the side-bench as the man shut the back of the ambulance. I didn’t spare another glance towards Asami’s position as the vehicle drove away. I wanted to be alone.

 

*****VF*****

When I hesitantly shoved the key into my apartment’s front door, turned it and then pushed it open, I was greeted, first and foremost, by sunlight filtering into the room from the fact that the curtains were drawn wide, which meant Asami was home. I drew in a breath as he rounded the kitchen corner and walked towards me, looking a little bit worried. He stopped by the couch, a few metres away from me before grabbing one of the cushions and pushing it to the side, indicating for me to sit.

“I came to get you from the hospital, but you’d already left...”

He tried to touch me and I backed away. His eyes narrowed. He asked, “What’s your problem?”

 _My problem?_ Rage bubbled up so fast inside me I was shocked and when I spoke, so was Asami. My voice hardened and I glared contemptuously. “Who the hell are you, Asami?”

Asami didn’t seem to want to indulge me, as a matter of fact his worried disposition suddenly took on a pinch of annoyance.

He turned his back to me and somehow, that hint of dismissal hurt a lot more than it should. “Why are you asking that now?”

“Those men knew you.” I accused him. It was a statement, not a question.

He turned around to look at me, his eyes hinting at something unreadable while his faced blanked almost immediately. “How so?”

My hands clenched at my side, something wild and feral slowly building inside me. “You’re not even denying it.”

The right corner of his lips quirked slightly, his eyes amused. “Asami is a common name.”

“Bullshit!” I lashed out. He frowned. “I don’t believe in such coincidences. What happened to the girl that disappeared? They said she’s dead! Why did Yamaka send you to me? Why are you sleeping with me? Am I pawn in some game you guys have going on?” It fucking hurt to think that’s the truth, that in the end, the feelings I was slowly starting to accept blew up in my face like a landmine.  He tried to touch me and I made it firm in my glare and stance that the gesture was not appreciated. He dropped his hand and sighed.

“Don’t get involved, Takaba.”

I scoffed. Using my family name made the situation a whole lot worse. Besides, he wasn’t being forthcoming, treating me like I’m the _child_. I gritted my teeth. “Don’t patronize me. Who are you and why are you here, Asami? What do you want?”

He glared hard at me. “None of your business.”

“Then you’re a murderer and a drug dealer.” His muscles tensed immediately, but I decided to continue. “You’re no better than the scum selling drugs to kids...” His left hand twitched as he gave me a warning glare. He was vulnerable, looking every inch the seventeen year old kid that he is. “You used me and if this is a prelude to the man you’ll become then...ah!”

I almost choked as Asami grabbed me harshly by the shoulders and shoved me back until I hit the wall. His eyes were murderous, expression hard and unforgiving and I felt the heat from his breath as he leaned in and whispered coldly, “I’ll _never_ be like that man.”

Paralyzed, I felt his thumbs slowly inch away from his index fingers to wrap around my throat. I clawed at the hand squeezing my windpipe and I’m sure the fear shone in my widened eyes. I watched the hard press of his lips, the twitching of the muscles in his jaws and his eyes, penetrating and unforgiving. Then Asami let go and I staggered a bit, bending over and coughing. I shook through the fear and shock before managing an uneven, “Get out.” Only to realize that the door had slammed shut a millisecond after my words.

It was so easy for him to walk away...maybe this is for the best. He had to go; I wanted him gone.

*****VF*****

Yamaka was standing at my doorway an hour later. “You look like crap, Takaba.”

I gave him a ‘cut the bullshit’ stare and didn’t move from the door. “What do you want?”

He glared. “Let me in.” And he didn’t wait for me to answer before he shoved past me and into the living room. With a sigh I locked the door and turned around.

“I got a call from Asami,” he started without preamble. I didn’t look at him, I didn’t care. “You seem to think me and him are up to something, which is true.”

My head snapped up at that.

“Just not what you’re thinking.”

The steady thrum of my raised heartbeat evened out a bit, but I was still sceptical. It must have shown.

“He’s angry, you’re hurt and angry, I get that, but I need him here now, we have something big planned for tomorrow night and he needs to be _here_.”

Something was off. Somehow, Yamaka gave me the impression Asami was in danger. But I still held my reservations about the whole thing. “Why me, why here, why now?”

Yamaka sighed tiredly. “I’ll give you some information and you quit the childish behaviour, deal?”

I spluttered. “Childish...what? Are you accusing me of over-reacting when he wouldn’t tell me the truth?”

Yamaka rubbed a hand over his face before both came to rest on his thighs. He looked tired. “Look, don’t take this out of proportion. There’s a lot going on here that you don’t know about.”

I snorted. “Obviously.”

I watched Yamaka as he paced a few steps, obviously thinking. My eyes narrowed. “Tell me why you picked me, why not someone else?”

He glared at me. “I told you I trust you to take care of him, he needs to stay below the radar for now.”

I couldn’t stop my curiosity from peaking. “Is he police?”

“No.”

“Undercover?”

Yamaka sighed heavily before taking a seat on the arm of the couch. “No.”

“Is he a witness?”

Yamaka raised one eyebrow at me. “Sort of.”

I drew in an exasperated breath. My hands came to rest on my sides and I stood akimbo, glaring harshly at Yamaka, who found it fit to withdraw and light a cigarette. “So whatever you and he are involved in is...”

“...Dangerous.” Yamaka cut in. He blew a stream of smoke in the air. “We need you to keep your nose out of things and lay low, you’re on these guys radar right now.” I nodded before he continued. “And you’ll need to testify against the guys that held you captive, I’ll keep you up to date on that.”

I gave a committal nod. To be honest the cigarette smoke was getting to me. Yamaka knew I hated the smell of cigarette smoke and wanted nothing to do with second hand smoking. I’d had to break Asami out of the habit when he was in my presence but Yamaka knew I hated it for a long time.

Yamaka glared at me questioningly while he smoked, a deeply contemplative look that told me that he had a theory, something he wanted to prove for himself like one of his cases where evidence was a luxury. “Takaba...”

I looked to Yamaka expectantly. “Yes?”

He shook his head and scoffed. “It’s nothing.”

I released a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. That breath also resulted in a cough from the smoke filling up the room. With raised eyebrows I walked over and tried to grab the cigarette, but Yamaka held his hand back and kept it out of my reach. The look on his face was impassive and I rolled my eyes before stepping into his personal space between his legs so I could reach for his evasive hand. There was a touch on my hip, a hand resting gently there and in reflex -because this was always Asami’s response the few times I caught him smoking and tried to take the cigarette away in a similar fashion- I wrapped my free hand around Yamaka’s neck and tipped on my toes like I did so many times to Asami.

I froze, my blood running cold when I realized what I’d done...

I had a hand around Yamaka’s neck while he had a hand on my hip. I kept looking at the cigarette in his hand, afraid to look into his eyes to find out what was written on his face. I swallowed thickly because I knew the man was no fool, he did this on purpose. Now I know what that moment of hesitation on his part a moment ago was for.

The thing is, I’ve known Yamaka for _years_ , he practically grew me and we’d never shared a moment remotely intimate where touch of any sort was concerned, so his hand on my hip, I realized a moment too late, was a good old fashioned bait and trap. If he wasn’t cleaning cuts or ruffling my hair, we almost never touched otherwise. I swallowed thickly, none of us was moving and I could feel the tension like a black cloud around us, stifling and thick. As beads of sweat formed on my brow, I let my hands fall to the side and stepped back, keeping my gaze firmly _away_ from Yamaka’s face.

“When did it start?”

Yamaka’s voice was scathing and I firmly kept my head looking to the spot on the floor beside him. My heart palpitated in my chest like a woodpecker was caged there. I didn’t want to answer.

“Look at me!”

The military command of his voice startled me and I snapped my head up to look at him in reflex. His eyes were hard and accusing and it made me feel lower than dirt. I wanted to disappear and never return.

“How long have you been sleeping with him?”

The direct question made me feel like my stomach wanted to drop out and my knees felt weak. I shook my head and muttered, “No...”

“Bullshit!” Yamaka was breathing hard and his glare intensified when I tried to deny it. I half expected him to throw cuffs on me and throw me in prison, but he only sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Takaba, he’s seventeen.”

I tried to swallow what felt like a pound of cotton wedged in my throat and answered meekly. “I know.”

His eyes became questioning. “Then why?”

I didn’t know how to answer, what could I even say? “I tried to break it off many times but...”

“But you never tried hard enough.” Yamaka stood; pacing the small space near where he sat previous and I just stood and watched him like a man waiting to be sentenced. Yamaka could end my life right here and now if he decided to expose me. He was right though, this is all my fault because I’m older so I should have been wiser; stronger.

“He’s just a kid,” Yamaka whispered unkempt as he kept pacing and I countered, “He’s a spoiled brat who doesn’t take no for an answer.”

Despite my guilt I had to say something in my defence, right? I kept my eyes trained on Yamaka as he stopped and looked at me, his brow creasing at the comment, wheels turning in his head in thought.

“Break it off. After tomorrow he’s not staying here anymore.”

I felt like I got sucker punched in the gut with a metal hand weighing four tons, but this was Yamaka and I only nodded meekly in response.

Yamaka looked at me and his gaze was heavy, it weighed on my soul like lead weight. “I trusted you, Takaba. How could you sleep with an under-aged kid I asked you to keep an eye on?”

His voice was defeated and it brought tears to my eyes, he didn’t trust me anymore; I let him down. “I’m sorry.”

“I know the type of kid Asami is, stubborn as fuck and always feels he should get his way. But damn it, Akihito, you’re fucking a seventeen year old!”

A sob tore from my throat at the booming accusation. I held my stomach and doubled over as I fought to breath properly. I didn’t even have the will to tell Yamaka that he’s the one that fucks me. But he’s right, I should end this, I shouldn’t have even allowed it to begin, because I’ve always known its wrong and even with the tears that prick at the corner of my eyes, I nod. “I’ll stop.”

“Good.” Yamaka stands, back ramrod straight and he says with an air of resignation, “I’ll keep this to myself as long as you promise to break off whatever you and him have. For the next six months, if I see you so much as look at him funny, I’ll arrest and charge you, Akihito. Don’t think I won’t.”

I know he will, and he doesn’t wait for my response as he shows himself out. I keep my blurry gaze pinned to the floor before me, even as the door slammed shut, harsh like Yamaka’s mood. I held my head up and breathed deeply, exhaling as my body fought to come under some semblance of control. I wiped at the tear streaks under my eyes before wiping my hand on my pants leg. I decided I would lock the door with the lock, just in case Asami decided he wanted to come back. Having Yamaka find out and look at me that way made me feel so self conscious and morose. With everything that happened, I just wanted to be alone for the rest of the night.

I’d just put my hand on the lock when a rapid succession of knocks sounded against the wood, startling me.

I kept my hands firmly in place and cleared my throat. “Who is it?”

“Kenji.”

I opened the door slowly to peer out at my ex, who had concern written all over his face.

Kenji stood straight before speaking. “I heard you were hurt, I came to see if you’re alright.”

He was genuinely concerned and I just didn’t feel like turning him away. I was with him long before Asami after all and some small part of me was hoping for some of that old comfort back. Sighing, I opened the door and watched as Kenji peered around the room cautiously, making no real effort to step inside.

“I’m alone.”

Kenji nodded before entering. He took a seat on the couch and I made my way to the kitchen. “Coffee, tea or drink?”

“Beer.”

I grabbed four bottles of beer, one for Kenji and three for me. I snorted to myself at my own sarcasm. I handed Kenji a bottle and sat down beside him. The cap for our bottles fizzed at it was opened and I took a sip while Kenji spoke.

“What happened, rumour is you almost died in an explosion.”

I lowered my bottle. “Yeah, something like that. I’m fine though.”

Kenji nodded, taking in my injuries before taking the first sip of his beer.

“What exactly happened?” Kenji asked and I gave him a short, edited version of what took place between my leaving the school and where I am now. He seemed really caring and understanding and if I was honest with myself, I didn’t really mind the company at the moment.

Kenji sipped his beer. “Wow, I’m sorry you had to go through all that. Must be hard having someone pointing a gun in your face like that.”

I scoffed and picked at the edges of the bottle label in my hand. “Yeah, my heart’s still hammering away even now.”

Kenji took another sip of his beer and put the bottle on the low table before us, then he leaned back in the couch and looked at me sincerely. “Next time it won’t happen like that, promise.”

I scoffed. “You talk like it’s your fault.”

He holds my hands in his and says matter of factly. “Oh, but it is.”

At the dawning realization of what he said, my eyes slowly widened, even as the smile grows wider on his face. I try to pull my hands away from his, even as I silently start to panic and he holds firm before he pulls back his fist and lands me a powerful blow right to the side of the head. Not once, but twice, then thrice.

The pain is immense and I promptly black out after the third skull numbing hit.


	11. Chapter 11

“This him?”

This was getting to be a little too cliché. The voice was strange, but the lack of sight and precarious position wasn’t. I was on a bed this time, on my side with my knees bent, shoulders and jaw hurting with my wrists bound behind me and ankles in the same condition. I drew in a breath as the sound of the voice drifted through the hazy build-up of whatever stupor I’m in this time.

This time...how ironic.

“Takaba Akihito.”

It was a confirmation the way my name was said and I drew in another breath, with more difficulty this time, when I realized it was Kenji. The memory of what he’d done came rushing back to me and in that moment when I tried to speak, I realized that my tongue was too heavy and I couldn’t form a single word. I was starting to panic.

“Ryuichi knows he’s here?”

I held my breath at the mention of Asami’s name, so informally at that. Who was this person, what did they want from him, from us? Why did Kenji do this to me? Was it revenge for leaving him for a younger guy, even though he cheated first?

 _Don’t become self righteous, Asami was sucking your dick before you had any problems with Kenji..._ I managed to will the self-incriminating thoughts away.

Still, it didn’t need to become such a drastic situation. What was Kenji thinking? Then I remembered, he admitted to being in league with the previous drug dealers who had me...he was playing me all along. I felt like kicking myself for even letting him into my apartment when I was in such a vulnerable state in the first place.

If I hadn’t kicked Asami out...

There were suddenly fingers grasping hard at my chin, turning my head this way and that as if I was under inspection. I flinched at the touch, but found myself powerless to do much else since my body was like dead weight. I couldn’t understand why.

“I didn’t know he was into older men...”

The voice sounded amused and I could feel my face heating up. Why was this person interested in _that_ of all things?

“But then you’ve had him before, so why would Ryuichi play second fiddle to you?”

My chin was released and my head lolled back to its original position. There was disdain clear in the unknown man’s voice at the question and I didn’t know what to make of it. That person made it sound like I was a cheap toy.

Anger flared briefly at the thought in my head.

There was no answer from Kenji, but the atmosphere wasn’t any less tense and I couldn’t tell what was happening. I just wanted to be out of here as soon as possible.

There was the shuffling of feet, soft leather shoes against hardwood floor and I catalogued every movement by sound, keeping my unseen captor in my ‘sight’. There was an additional shuffling and for an instant they seemed a little more distant. I listened keenly to what I could hear while they stopped and the sound of a door opening could be heard.

“Kill him after I have Ryuichi on a leash again. He needs to understand that defying me will only hurt him in the end.”

My heart beat increased ten-fold.

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

I felt like I got sucker punched in the stomach by a three hundred pound sumo wrestler in realization; this was Asami’s father. The door clicked shut and I knew the footsteps drawing closer were Kenji’s. I could feel myself breaking out in cold sweat while my mind became a jumbled mess of prayers, fear and curses. I knew he stopped by my side when his shuffling stopped right by me and I felt the bed dip as he sat down. If I could move I would have shied away from him all together, but as it was, I couldn’t lift a finger.

“Waste of a fine piece of ass if you ask me.”  And his fingers ran lightly over my exposed arm, trailing down to my side where he then laid his palm flat against my stomach. I flinched.

“I’m also curious, Akihito. Why did you leave me for him? It’s not like I couldn’t tell you weren’t drifting away before I hooked up with Aika...” His hand trailed over my hip. “You know. Looks a way for you to leave a grown ass man for a kid.” I whimpered as his blunt fingers dug into my side. “Make a fool of me like that, you did.”

I could tell the situation was getting out of hand, barrelling towards dire and I really didn’t want to be here; I want to be away from Kenji’s unwelcomed touch. He drew in a breath, hissed, and then leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on my lip.

Oh God, I wanted to get away so bad.

And that must have shown in my expression because Kenji pulled back then chuckled before saying, “That look on your face...giving you a healthy dose of muscle suppressants to keep you still was my idea, saved me from having to shoot you earlier than planned because I know you wouldn’t keep quiet.”

Knowing that didn’t make me feel any better. As Kenji ran his hand up and down my body, reacquainting himself with what was no longer his, I couldn’t help wishing Asami was here, but then I didn’t, because then I would be dead and he would be ‘on a leash’. Kenji’s hand, hands later on, took their time feeling me all over, as if he had all the time in the world. Inside I was choking on revulsion and hate but still knew I was helpless. I would need help and soon. Next thing I know Kenji’s lying beside me, getting more comfortable and touchy feely and it almost makes me wish I could be put out of my misery because I was in fact, very miserable. I can’t figure why this guy even thinks that after everything that’s happened I would even want him to look at me much less touch...but that’s why I’m drugged, isn’t it?

I tried to think pleasant things, like the enjoyable look on Asami’s face whenever I did something goofy or how his eyes would crinkle at the corner slightly whenever he smiled because I fell on my ass or burnt the pasta and try to hide it. Kenji’s hands and lips were working down to south and I could not do anything about it except try to distract myself with thoughts of Asami. His fingers hooked into the loop of my pants and tugged me in for another kiss, which I didn’t respond to, thankfully, before he’s fumbling with the zipper. I want to panic...I start to panic because this is it. Kenji wants to fuck me here and now I don’t want to.

I _don’t_ want to.

I really, _really,_ don’t want to.

His clammy hands close around my flaccid cock and pull once, twice.

“One last time for the road, Akihito.”

_Don’t. Asami...please..._

*****VF*****

About an hour (or a lifetime) later I lay curled on my side once again, back to my original position and thinking how much I’d kill Kenji with my bare hands if I could. I want to strangle him or beat his head in so bad because now I hurt all over, every part of my nerve endings singing with the pain of bites and cuts and a dry fuck I can feel down to my bones.

Its punishment, he said, because when the boss gets back his son there’ll be maggots crawling out of a hole in my head and heart. He’ll shoot me himself for my betrayal and to hurt Asami, who he’s never liked from the day he met him.  _The boss’ son, fucking prick threatened to kill my only daughter if I didn’t stay away from you and keep my mouth shut. –Grunt- Took me by surprise when I realized you weren’t just another one night stand for him. I’m sure leaving your lifeless body here will teach him a lesson in collateral damage. If he wasn’t the boss’ book-keeper I’m sure he would have killed the brat himself a long time ago, the traitorous fuck._ ”

It chilled me down to my core how heartless he could be while he molested me, never losing vigour at the promise of death and carnage. He got off on it, I realized. This was _not_ the man I spent a year together with... Was he always such a pretender? But his statement made me realize the depth of Asami’s involvement in what was going on. His father never cared about him as a son, only as an asset and I could understand why he hated the man so much and turned to Yamaka to help take him down.

Now, Yamaka threatening to throw me in jail for sleeping with his charge is the _least_ of my worries.

I’m shaking, tremors wracking my body as I try hard not to let the cruelty get to me. He used a condom, he said, so that there wouldn’t be any DNA evidence if the police were to find my body later on. He even put his gun to my head while he thrust into me and I was so scared I passed out. I did _not_ want to be awake for the slip of his trigger finger if that were to happen. The fear sunk me so far into darkness I didn’t come back up until he forced me to with his manhandling. I was grateful to be alive under the circumstances though.

All in all, he managed to traumatize me on _some_ levels and I lay here, not blindfolded anymore and unable to move, wondering when, and _if_ because there’s always self doubt, Asami will find me and take me out of this hopeless situation.

 _Before_ I become worm food.

Somewhere in my head I’m musing about my musing...how the hell am I able to think so much through a mid-life crisis like this one?

Must be the drugs. Definitely. I try to take in a deep breath but couldn’t, my chest felt constricted and my skin felt clammy. I could feel his hand card through my hair, down my cheek, to the back of my neck and down to the small of my back. It hurts, feeling his hand ghost over my bruises and I shuddered to think he would want to touch (hurt) me again, but I breathed a sigh of relief when he took his hand away and stood, refastened the belt and button of his jeans and then just stooped down until I could see his eyes while he watched me. There was something in his facial expression, something akin to regret and I could barely move my head to turn away. His hand came up to touch my cheek softly again.

“You’re burning up. I really liked you Aki. You brought out the good in me and it’s a pity it didn’t work out. In between selling drugs at the school and jumping your bones in bed I had a really good time, too bad it’ll end soon.”

He chuckled, and then he was gone out of my line of sight.

I realized there was a huge glass/mirror covering 2/3 of the wall before me and I blinked at it. It was mesmerizing, how the sparkle and glitter and shine held my attention, seemed so ethereal and beautiful I couldn’t look away. Something was happening with my body, I felt hot and cold, fire inside and ice outside and my head felt like it wanted to explode. The feeling kept intensifying but the glass was so pretty and reflective, I wish I could touch it; drown in all that beautiful. Pretty soon my vision narrowed until all I could see was the glass looming closer and brighter. I felt nauseous, but all I wanted was to close my eyes and rest. Even with the sudden noises –shouting, explosions- outside the room I just wanted to rest before I got any more sick. I kept drifting, riding on the wave of nausea and fire and pretty, pretty glass down to the looming darkness. There was a loud bang then, like wood splintering and then more explosions, much louder this time...shouting, cursing, _more_ explosions. But damn if that glass wasn’t pretty, even when after a particular explosion I felt something warm and wet splash all over my exposed face and arm. There was a cry –Kenji’s?- and then I couldn’t care anymore about the noises around me, I just wanted to sleep and when my eyes finally closed and the pain started to fade, I welcomed the darkness with open arms like an angel in one of those water-colour paintings.

“Akihito!”

Even in sleep I was dreaming of hearing Asami’s voice. I really miss him right now...screw Yamaka.

“Akihito!”

And this time my eyes opened blearily. It _was_ Asami after all. I smiled, but I wanted so much to just get a little sleep, I started to close my eyes again...and he slapped me across the face, hard. My eyes flew wide open and I tried to breathe deeply but couldn’t, coughing on the intake. He looked into my eyes and checked my pulse.

“You’re going into shock, stay with me. Don’t fall asleep.”

The binds on my wrists were cut but my hands fell listless to my side. Asami grabbed my shoulder and turned me over on my stomach. I don’t why but he screamed out ‘ _Fuck! I’m going to murder him again!’_ and I felt his hand leave my body before he stood and stalked away. There were two more explosions and then Asami was back, looking at me worriedly and running his warm hands over my icy outside. He sat on the bed and held my head in his lap and all I could do was weakly grasp his hand. He seemed frantic.

“You’ll be alright, just don’t fall asleep on me, you might die...”

He started talking into a cell phone and I found it so hard to grant his request. I felt lethargic, heavy, tired and weak.

“He needs a doctor, _now_ Yamaka. Get him one immediately.”

Asami’s voice was cold, scared and I wanted to stay awake, to look at him and reassure him that I was fine but I couldn’t. I didn’t even realize the exact moment I fell into pitch blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

“You...need to...get some...sleep.”

 

“He’s not...awake yet.”

 

I could hear voices, choppy and distant but there. I was slowly rising out of a dark fog that I belatedly realized was unconsciousness.

 

“It’s been two days. What about school?” I could tell that was Yamaka.

 

“Don’t pretend to care about me and him, you _used_ us both to bring down my father.” Asami.

 

“Yeah, so? I had to get the job done. Didn’t count on you sleeping with him though, he’s ten years older than you.”

 

A snort-Asami’s. “I take what I want when I want and I want him.”

 

Somehow my heart started to beat a little more wildly at that admission. Does that mean I wasn’t just a hot, older guy for Asami’s pleasure? I still had my eyes closed though and tried my best to keep my breathing evened out even though it took a little effort. I wanted to hear all they had to say.

 

The voice I’d recognized as Yamaka’s chuckled bitterly. “I’m serious about that. I warned him to stay away from you for the next six months or else I’ll ruin him.”

 

“Try it and I’ll ruin you instead.”

 

Asami sounded so serious, so sure and cocky and when I expected a come-back from Yamaka, it never came how I thought it would.

 

“Morally, it’s wrong.”

 

“You’re talking to me about morals, seriously?”

 

Yamaka cleared his throat, sounding highly uncomfortable. “You two shouldn’t be together, he could go to prison if it gets out.”

 

“That’s a big ‘if’. Besides, I’m not sixteen and liable to get pregnant.”

 

I felt the tension like thick black smoke around the room and the silence was deafening as nobody spoke. Asami’s next words were sharp and cutting.

 

“You think I didn’t know? I know everything about you, _Uncle Yamaka_. If only she knew the truth.”

 

“She’s my niece, you brat.”

 

“She’s your damn kid. A little too convenient for the pot to be calling the kettle black, don’t you think?”

 

 “That’s how I know it’s wrong, from experience.” Yamaka sounded defeated, something I’ve never heard before and it made me wonder just how deep Asami’s claws sunk into the officer.

 

“Don’t tell on him and I won’t tell on you, deal?”

 

There was a muttered ‘fucker’ that Yamaka breathed out low and the next sound I heard was footsteps retreating and the sound of the door being closed. I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and then opened my eyes. I looked at Asami, who was smiling at me from his straddled position on a chair beside my bed. I squinted my eyes at the brightness until the multicoloured dots in my vision disappeared.

 

“Hey.” His voice sounded low and raw with a huge pile of relief thrown in and I couldn’t stop my smile.

 

“Hi.” My body felt so weak and a bout of nausea washed over me. My throat felt dry and scratchy and without having to ask, Asami had a cool glass of water with a straw by my lips. I drank most of it before letting up. “I’m in the hospital, what happened?”

 

Asami’s eyes bore into mine and I could see the building anger as he spoke. “A drug overdose.”

 

I blinked in shock at him. “What?”

 

“Kenji gave you too much of a drug called Diazepam which contains skeletal muscle relaxant. Doctor said you suffered mental confusion and hypotension and a list of other things. Plus, you almost fell into a coma.”

 

I nodded, taking all of this in. Truth be told, I felt lethargic, fatigued, my stomach felt queasy and I had this thrumming sort of hurt all over. The memory of some of what happened when I was taken came back and I shuddered. Kenji was really going to kill me. I looked down at the IV line in my arm and the bandages around left wrist before looking back at Asami. “What happened with your father?”

 

I watched Asami run a hand through his hair and he sighed. “We can’t talk about that here, let’s wait until you’re home.”

 

I nodded, then sighed myself before gazing at the white ceiling. “What can we talk about then?”

 

Before I got an answer a Doctor in a white overcoat walked in. He was an average height middle aged man with a small pair on reading glasses perched on the curve of his nose. He walked over with a smile and his stethoscope and introduced himself as Dr. Yamada.

 

“Glad to see you’re awake. I’m going to test your blood pressure and see if everything is alright, especially with the external catheter.”

 

I did as instructed as Doctor Yamada listened to my heartbeat, used a penlight to look at my pupils, check my blood pressure and check my urine bag, which he explained was a part of the detoxification process. After each task he wrote on his clipboard and checked my IV bags before looking at me with a smile.

 

“Well, so far the medication is working in stabilizing your hypotension and flushing your system. You’re going to feel very uncomfortable and a little sick over the next few days but that will be normal for now. We’re keeping you overnight just to make sure everything is alright and by tomorrow evening hopefully you can leave.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The Doctor left and my eyes drifted to the arrangement of flowers, balloons and cards on the stand beside my bed. I smiled warmly at the display and twisted softly so I could grab the biggest card off the table. It was a green and white ‘get well soon!’ card sighed by most of my students and few teachers, including Aika. It made me feel really special.

 

“I take it everybody knows I’m here...”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Do they know why?”

 

“No. The official story is, you were involved in a mugging gone wrong, we need to keep a low profile for now until everything ends.”

 

I nodded. I knew I’d feel bad about lying to everyone else once I returned to school and home, but I understood the gravity of the situation. No use getting other people involved.

 

Another thought crossed my mind and I felt nervous for a whole different set of reasons. “Fine, but, what about you and Yamaka?”

 

Asami’s eyes narrowed and he stared at me. “What about him...?”

 

I averted his gaze. “Well, I heard you two talking and it didn’t seem like you were seeing eye to eye on things.”

 

“We hardly ever see eye to eye on anything, so what are you trying to say?”

 

I fidgeted, drew in a breath, and then told myself to hell with it, just voice my doubts. “Us. He told you what he would do to me if...”

 

“And you heard my response, didn’t you?” I nodded. “Just know that you’re mine, and neither Yamaka or Buddha can say otherwise. Besides, I have the cure for Yamaka’s temperament issues; as long as he wants his secrets to stay buried and his star witness available for the biggest case of his career, he’ll stay out of our private business. How and where and how much I want to bend you over is my business, nobody else’s.”

 

By the end of Asam’is little declaration I was flushed from head to toe in a blush. I might love the way he was staking his claim so possessively, but I really, really love what it implied. Despite my reservations, because he is young and might tire of me eventually for someone hotter and younger, I decided to take a risk and ask my question coyly. “So, does that mean you love me?”

 

I chuckled before laughing when he suddenly turned crimson. He didn’t deny it though; looked as if he wanted to say yes but didn’t know how. I held out one of my hand and he placed his in mine and held softly. His eyes softened and I said, “Don’t worry, action speaks louder than words anyways.”

 

We would have kissed, except I had two days worth of stale breath and saliva in my mouth and let’s just say I couldn’t be so cruel. I pursed my lips and he got the hint, backing off with a grin before shuffling back.

 

“I’ll head down the block to get you some oral hygiene products, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Wow, your dead set on getting a kiss today, aren’t you?”

 

He grinned at me as he walked towards the door. “You have no idea.”  

 

*****VF*****

 

“Well, Takaba-san, you are good to leave in the next few hours. I’ll send your discharge papers in later.”

 

I beamed. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

The man smiled before looking between me and Asami. “I must warn you though, drink lots of fluids, especially with your medications and follow the prescribed instructions. Do not lift heavy objects or do anything strenuous for the first five days. _Nothing_.”

 

“Not even light sex?”

 

The Doctor was taken aback by Asami’s question and my eyes widened in shock. What the hell did he think he was doing?

 

Dr. Yamada stuttered out his answer. “W...well, as long as he will be lying still it could work, so long as his partner understands the need to be gentle...and he’ll have to be well lubricated to prevent any sort of stress on his body.”

 

Asami nodded and Dr. Yamada looked at him questioningly. “How old are you?”

 

My heart nearly stopped at the question. I looked frantically between the two men.

 

“Old enough,” Asami answered with an air of authority and Dr. Yamada gave him a scrutinizing look before turning his gaze back to me, seemingly undecided. I mean, Asami is young, even if he has the predilection of an adult.

 

“Right. Get some rest, Takaba-san.” The man then turned to Asami. “Visiting hours will be over in the next fifteen minutes.”

 

And with that the man was gone. As soon as the door closed I glowered at Asami as much as possible. “Why the hell did you have to ask him about sex?” I bit my lip as a wave of fear washed over me. “Do you think he knows?”

 

Asami waved off my concern. “Even if he did suspect something, he can’t prove anything and there’s nothing he can do about it so don’t worry.”

 

I felt frustrated by Asami’s easy going attitude. I plopped my head on the pillow and inhaled deeply. “Get out of my room, I need to get some sleep.”

 

I yawned and watched as he scoffed. He gave me a kiss on the crown of my head and pulled the sheet up over me before walking out with a promise to pick me up later, take me home and have lots and lots of gentle sex for the next five days.

 

I scoffed and he reminded me it was Doctor recommended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers and those who left kudos and comments, you guys rock! :D


End file.
